


Sugar

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loki is CEO, Loki is Sugardaddy, NSFW, Sam and Bucky are Bouncers, Smut, Sugardaddy Loki, loki laufeyson - Freeform, sugardaddy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: Reader loses everything (Job and home) and gets help from Sam and Bucky. But what happens when their Boss Loki Laufeyson meets her for the first time? Read and find out
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just as threatened: Here is the Prolog to my SugarDaddy!Loki x Reader AU.
> 
> This story will include all different kinds of stuff that are inproriate for readers under 18.
> 
> NO MINORS ALLOWED
> 
> Warnings: Swearwords

„Come on Rose. I am moving in tomorrow!”, you groaned, not really enjoying the idea your best friend had.

“And it is my last day visiting you. Lets have some fun!”, your black haired friend laughed, handing you the next cocktail.

“Fiiiiine, but just for the protocol: I was against it!”, you laughed accepting the drink.

“Protocol signed, now drink!”, Rose laughed, chinking her glass to yours.

“Yeah yeah. Love you, too.”, you shook your head.

You were simply enjoying your night out with your best friend, when your eyes found an your known person: Leon, your boyfriend. And he was kissing with a blond girl you did not know.

_WTF_

“Rose, do you mind watching my drink for a second?”, you mumbled with your eyes cast on the one man you loved and had planned to move in with the next day.

“Sure, I will stay here.”, she smiled, thinking you wanted to go to the toilet or something.

“Thanks.”

Weaving your way through the dancing crowed towards your target.

“Leon? What is going on here?”, you asked him once you had reached him.

“Oh, (y/n). I kind of forgot to mention, but- I don´t like you anymore. This is Sarah (please insert other name here, if your name is Sarah- and let me know just out of curiosity), my new Girlfriend. Well, see ya when I see ya.”, and with that they disappeared into the mass of people; you to shocked to follow.

_What the heck did just happen?_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon of the following day. You and Rose had left shortly after, you telling her you really weren´t feeling well; not wanting for her to feels sorry about you.

The shift at the diner you work at as a waitress was calm, and you had just served two tall and very trained guys (you assumed former military) their coffees and some pie at their table, when the door opened and three masked men entered guns in hand.

“HAND ME ALL THE MONEY OR I WILL SHOOT!”

Silence. Shocked silence. No one moved, except the robbers.

“WE SAID ALL THE MONEY!”, the first one shouted again and aimed his gun at you.

“Of-Of course, please give me a second. I just have to get behind the counter again.”, you quivered in fear and hurried back behind the counter. All the while stumbling over a chair and almost toppling over.

That would leave a bruise, but you did not care at that moment. You were more concerned about your safety and those of your guests.

“Then HURRY UP bitch.”, he sneered again, shoving you forward once you walked past him.

“Of course. Here- this is everything that is in the till at the moment.”, you told him, handing over the money of the last two hours that were in the till.

The rest of the money was already in the safe.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT´S NOT EVERYTHING!”, the burglar shouted in anger.

“It is. My boss took the money from the first shift already to the bank. I am sorry, this is all we have.”, you explained with fear in your voice.

“SHUT UP!”

_Shutting up_

“FUCK! Alright, Bitch, we leaving. Lucky day. But for our trouble, put those muffins in the bag as well.”, he ordered, only for the three of them to leave once their leader had the bag filled with money and food.

_What the fuck just happened? This week sucks big time._

“Hay, you alright?”, one of the muscular men asked you, but his voice was far away and you could not understand what he said. You only saw his broad chest.

“Are you alright? Police are on their way, as well as EMTs. Hay, look at me- you did everything right.”, it was the other man and you finally looked up. The black man was smiling down on you with a reassuring smile.

You just wanted to answer, when the door opened and police entered. They at once started asking questions on what happened.

A young female officer was just interrogating you with an older gentleman, when your boss screeched into the diner.

“WHAT HAPPENED HERE? YOU INSOLENT STUPID GIRL! GET OUT! YOU ARE FIRED!”, she screamed at you. Not caring that you had been held on gunpoint or that the police stood right next to you.

“Bu-”

“I don´t give a flying fuck. Anyone who hands out our money is poison to this diner. Leave!”, she growled and you hung your head.

“Yes, Ma´m.”

“Good.”

At once, tears streamed down your face and sobbed. Now you were unemployed and homeless; with the last money spend to store your belongings inside a storing unit for two months.

The lease to your flat had out; you had planned to move in with your now ex boyfriend , but that went out of the window the evening prior and you had nothing.

With all questions answered, you were excused and free to go, you were left with the dilemma of where to stay with time being.

_Maybe Monty and Bob got an idea._

With heavy eyes and tired bones, you made your way to the park that laid on your former way to work. Usually you would take leftovers, and gift them to the homeless living there.

* * *

Bob and Monty had been kind enough to let you stay with them for the last week, though they kept stating that the street were no place for a young woman as you were. Not that you did not know that, but with no other choice, you had to.

The three of you were sitting at their usual spot, when you noticed two large men approach. They looked rather familiar from the distance and once they came closer, you noticed them to be the men from the incident.

_Great. They will either be full of pity or assholes. Can they just pass?_

“Good morning gentleman . What brings you to our humble place at the park? Is it because fo our lovely young friend here? She recently became single and yould do with a fine man that treats her right. Not to mention you two look like yu would be able to get her out of this awful place.”, Monty greeted them and you paled in shock and embarrassment.

“MONTY!”, you shrieked.

“He is right. The night are getting colder, and these lads seem alright. Two old street guys know how to judge people. Trust us.”, Bob chimed in.

“BOB!”, you wanted to hide, “Maybe that is true. But it is none of their business. You don´t even know them. I am sorry. Please ignore what they said.”, the last part was directed at the two newcomers.

“Wait, does that mean you are living on the streets?”, the dark skinned man frowned and Monty answered for you.

“For a week now. She lost her job and had no place to stay because of the dick that is her Ex.”

“We are sorry.”, the other piped up,” if we had done anything you might have been able to keep your job.”

“Still wouldn´t have a home.”, you mumbled.

“Well, now that this is settled. See you around (y/n) and don´t do anything we wouldn´t do.”, Monty called out and within a few seconds the two men were gone, leaving you with the strangers.

_This is not happening right now, is it?_

“Looks like you are stuck with us now. Come on, we are just on our way to grab some food and drinks. Name is Sam by the way.”, Sam grinned and you frowned.

“I don´t want your pity money.”

“It´s no pity money. I just want to treat a beautiful woman to some food and drinks.

“Then I want it even less. I am not here for your amusement.”

“That wasn´t my intention, I swear. You seem nice and I like meeting new people. Maybe we can help you out.”, he sighted.

“You know someone who rents out rooms to homeless with no income?”, you dryly joked.

“Maybe, you will have to come with us to figure out.”, he grinned.

“I don´t want to go anywhere. I feel dirty.”, you mumbled, slightly ashamed of your current state.

“Then tell us what you want and we can sit down at some bench or something.”

“You won´t drop it, do you?”. You groaned

“Nope, and neither is Bucky over there.”, he answered.

“Fine. A hot chocolate would be nice.”

“Coming right up.”

The three of you sat back down on a park bench.

“About that room. It´s not like you asked, but, we have a few empty rooms you could crash in.”, Bucky suddenly stated.

“I don´t want pity.”, you flinched.

“Take it as help to get back on your feet. You can pay rent once you have a new job.”

“What about food?”

“Well, our Boss pays for everything. I don´t think that bit you eat won´t be noticed.”, Bucky tried to assure you with a shrug.

“Who says I can trust you?”, you squinted with a questioning gaze.

“You can call whoever you want and leave the address and our names with that person. And you can leave any second.”

Taking in a deep breath you thought for a moment.

“Thank you,”, you finally answered, “I – I appreciate it. But I will do something in return. Helping with the household or something.”

“Accepted. Come on, we will get a cab.”

* * *

The car stopped in front of a skyscraper and your eyes turned huge in awe.

“You live here? What are you working?”

“We are Bouncers. But our boss wants to have everyone important close, so he bought a few floors where we all life.”, Sam explained, holding the door open for you.

“You said it is your appartment. Don´t I need his permission as well?”, you panicked.

“Maybe. But he is on a business-trip at the moment. We will just ask him, once he is back.”, this time it was Bucky´s time to shrug.

“Hey, don´t worry. He won´t kick you out. Now let´s get up so you can settle in and take a shower and or bath. Sleep in a warm bed and eat stuff. “, Sam grunted reassuringly and nodded towards the entrance to the lobby.

_What am I doing here? I don´t even know them. But better than dying on the streets I assume._

The Lobby was lavishing and you earned a few stares.

A hotel was also located in the tower.

“This elevator is just for the inhabitants and not the hotel guests. We will get you a keycard someday. Now let´s get up.”

“Thank you.”, you breathed and the doors closed.


	2. Meeting the Boss

„Who are you?“, an unknown male voice asked from behind you, causing you to jerk together.

Turning around, you noticed a man with long black hair (dressed in a suit) standing in the entrance of the appartment.

“Ehm-”, you answered confused.

“So? What are you doing in my eployers appartment?”, he frowned.

“I-I am (y/n) (y/ln).”

“Well, Ms (y/ln) what do you want?”, he sighted.

“Excuse me?”

“How much money for you to leave?”, the man asked, already opening the jacked of his suit.

“I don´t-”

“Fine, here- 5k and now leave.”, your opponent handed you a bunch of dollar notes.

“Bu-”, you wanted to exclaim.

“Leave, or I will call security.”, the man now growled, and a shiver went down your spine.

“Yes, Sir. Can I get my things first?”, you asked defeated.

“5 Minutes.”

You were gone before that timeframe closed.

Most of the money was tucked inside your bra and shoes, so no one would be able to easily steal it.

It was already dark outside, and you made your way to a cheap motel you knew to sleep at for the night. Tomorrow you would place the money into your bank account.

The money needed to last as long as possible, even though you felt dirty even accepting it.

After a short and restless night you bought some breakfast for yourself and Bob and Monty at a local bakery. Though when you exited the store (after a quick greeting) you ran into someone with full force.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry.”, you apologised, taking a step back and looking the person over for any damage you might have caused.

“You-”, it was the man who had kicked you out the night before, “-again. Good. I was inf-”

“I won´t tell anyone what I saw in your employees rooms. I will sign a faver. I promise.”, you panicked, noticing a few cops standing near by.

“That´s- good. But not the reason I am here for.”, he frowned confused, “But I still need you to come with me.”

“And if I don´t?”, you asked with huge eyes.

“”Do you want to find out?”, he contered and you shook your head.

“No- I will come with you, but- can I get this food to my friends over in that park first?”

“Hurry up. I will join you.”

“Yes Sir.”, you sighted.

Bob and Monty thanked you with a smile and once again told you how happy they where that you had gotten of the streets.

“Take a seat. My driver will get us back to my appartment.”, the man ordered and you oblieged, getting into the dark limousine.

* * *

“This will be your room. I has a joined bathroom and a walk-in closet.”, the man (you still did not know the name of) exclaimed, pointing at a white wooden door, “Over there is the kitchen with joined living-room. And that´s my room. Do not enter without a direct order or permission.”

“What, I don´t understand?”, you stated confused.

“What is there not to understand? You will stay here. Or do you want me to involve the police for trespassing and probably tried theft?”

“N-No, but-”

“I give you a place to life, food, water, clothing and other things you might need, and I only need one thing in return.”, he stated.

“And that would be?”

“You. So decide: Jail or staying here?”, he demanded to know and you sighted.

“I will stay.”, you ansered in defeat, not wanting to go to jail.

“Good to hear. I want you to go to your room and change into something else. Lunch will be served at one. Until then you have time for yourself.”

“Yes-”

“Loki. Loki Laufeyson.”, he introduced himself.

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson.”, you nodded, entering your room.

It was huge. Almost as big as your old appartment. A Queensized bed stood in the centre, facing the windowfront of the tower. On the left of you where two doors that must lead to the bath and closet you assumed.

Curiouse, you opened one of the doors, only to find the closed and you stopped dead in your tracks. The few clothes looked expensive and not like things you usualy wore. Looking through the fabrics, you tried to find anyhting for you to wear and finally found it in a rather comfortable looking dress. (at least more comfortable than the other things).

_This will have to do. I fear. Now time to shower._

The pure luxury of the bath you stepped into took your breath away. It was gold and black with white highlights.

_Is this gold?_

A big bathtube dominated the centre of the room, and just like the bed, it was faced towards the windowfront. The shower was right next to at the wall.

A variety of soft looking towels laid arranged on a wooden commode next ot the tube.

Clothing the door behind you, you slowly stripped and made your way to the shower.

_Luckily this is one of the higher floors and no one can look inside._

Eying the different kind of offered bottles, you found an arrangement of shampoos conditioners and other kinds of soap and things you had never heard of before.

Laying the towel down next to the door of the shower, you stepped inside and let warm water rain down over your tense body.

Slowly you were able to relax, the fruity scents of the shampoo helping further.

That was when an thought crossed your mind.

_Cameras. What if he has cameras installed and it watching me now?_

Tense again, you hurried to finish your shower and pulled the towel around your body. Hiding as much as possible from possible views.

Your eyes darted around the walls on the look out for any lensen or blinking red lamps. But nothing. This was the same in the closet.

You chose a simple and loose dress and a pair of leggins to wear for the time being.

The golden clock on the night-stand showed it was ten minutes before you were told lunch would be served, so you left your room and made your way towards the kitchen.

It was empty.

_He is not here._

Not knowing what to do and what you were allowed to do, you stood awewkardly next to the dark oiled wooden table; not daring to sit on one of the definetelly expensive leather chairs.

“You are on time. Good. I don´t like to wait. Sit down. Food will be brought any second now. After that, we will talk.”, Mr Laufeyson stated upon entering the living area on his own.

You nodded and slipped onto the nearest seat, your eyes cast on the wooden tabletop, not daring to look up.

“I ordered some chinese to be brought up here. I hope that is to your delight.”, he continued, “Dinner will then be at seven. Now I want you to eat and then we will retreat into the living area to talk about, what will come next.”

You nodded in understanding once more.

He wanted to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Yes?”

“It´s Sam. We met the delivery guy in the lobby and took the order for you.”, Sam´s voice called through the door.

“Come in.”

“Since when do you- Oh, hay (y/n). Was wondering where you where. Now I know why the order is bigger than usual. Well, gotta go. See you around, (y/n). Are you going to be at the club tonight Boss?”, the dark skinned male grinned and you smiled. Not wanting him to know of your uncomfortable situation.

“I am not sure yet. I will let Steve know. You and Barnes are both scheduled, am I right?”, the boss answered , accepting the food from the other man.

“Yes. Nat as well. A Businessman requested her being their VIP server.”

“Good. Maybe until tonight then.”, he dismissed his employee, who in return send you another warm smile and a wave before leaving.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson placed some dishes on the table and then the food containers in the middle; they looked not as those you knew, they looked expensive.

“I ordered a bit of everything. Take what you like.”, he hummed, already placing food onto his own plate.

You chose a small bit of everything: not too much to seem gready and not too less to seem ungreatefull. Though you were still hungry.

The question about the male´s reason was still burning in your mind.

“Let´s talk.”, he finally ordered, looking straight into your eyes, “As I already informed you, will you be staying here until further notice and I will take care of your needs. In return you will do as I ask you to and not speak with anyone about or little deal.”

“Like a slave.”, you mumbled more to yourself, though he still heard you, “Or a pet.”

“If that´s what you think. You are allowed to leave any time you want. But then I will tell the police about your trespassing. I own a large business, and a few smaller establishments where I am needed to be present at different kind of events. You will join and represent me. Dressed accordingly ofcourse. The first one will be next week. Other than those little things, you have to do nothing and can live in luxury.”

You shook your head.

“I don´t want pity or gifted money.”, you mumbled, tears gathering in your eyes, you always hated to depend on others and now you had no other choice. Or so it seemed.

“Interesting.”, he thought aloud, “If you feel better, you can take care of the houshold a bit, or so.”.

An amused smirk danced on his lips. Though deep down he was believing she was just playing him.

“Any questions?”, he finally asked after watching you for a few seconds.

“Cameras-”, you breathed, “ I mean, are there Cameras in here?”

“Why? Do you want to steal something?”, he mused with a smirk.

“NO!”, you quickly defended yourself.

“But yes, there are hidden Cameras in this appartment. Though no one has access to them unless something happens. They are positioned, so they capture who enters and leaves the appartment, as well as who enters the different private rooms. Those are not under surveilance, as long as no one calls out a safeword. Then everything is recorded and security informed. So no worries, I do not intent to spy on you whilst you are in your bathroom.”

“I- “, your eyes got huge, fearing you insulted the one who held your freedom in his hands.

“-am not mad. It is a thought anyone in your situation would have. Now, I have to do something -important- I will take you shopping tomorrow. You can´t wear those simple things when you are seen with me.”

And with that, he left through the front door and you alone in the foreign rooms.

_Well, lets take care of these dishes._


	3. Getting clothes

Mr Laufeyson did not return to his own living quaters until the late evening and you grew hungry again. You didn´t know if you were allowed to raid the fridge or not, and so you spend most of your time in your room on the bed, with a growling stomach.

You had called your friend to tell her you were alright. And that you somewhat had found a new job, thanks to Sam and Bucky. You were not completely lying.

It still felt wrong though.

You were staring at the sundown through the huge wall of glass, when the opening of the front door caught your attention: Mr Laufeyson was back.

„(y/N)?“, his voice sounded through your door, and you stood to open it.

„Yes?“, you whispered upon stepping into your doorway.

„Hiding in your room? I just came to give you this, and to inform you, that I won´t be back until tomorrow in the noon. My number and those of my most trusted employees are already safed in it. Feel free to add one or two you seem important. If I call, answer it. Understood?“, the man handed you a black box.

„Yes, Sir.“, you nodded in understanding.

He nodded, apparently satisfied with your reply and walked into his room. You took it as your dismissal and allowance to return to your room.

Interested, you slowly open the present, it contained a mobile phone. An expensive one you had never seen before. It wasn´t an Apple or any other usual brand. It was simply made of black glass, with silver inlay where the buttons for the sound and on/off usually would be.

A small slip of paper was hidden within the box as well.

_ **The pin is 3189455697. Change it as pleased.** _

Typing in and confirming the pin, a breath of wonder left your mouth.

The background was black and green, with the logo of THE clothing brand in the middle in shiny silver.

_Shit. Does that mean, HE is the owner of Asgard? What did I get myself into? Why should he be interested in having me at his response? There are a lot more beautiful (and willing) women out there already working for him. What would he want from me? I am nothing. I have nothing._

Breaking your brain over those thoughts, you slipped into a restless and dreamless slumber from which you were awoken by a ringing of an unknown source.

It was your new phone and Mr Laufeyson was calling.

Remembering his words, you quickly pressed ´answer´.

„Yes, Mr Laufeyson.“, you yawned.

„Are you still in bed sleeping? I am calling to inform you, that I will be at the apartment in half an hour. I expect you to be ready to go shopping then.“, the male told you through the speaker. Only now did you realize that the room was brightly lit by the sun.

And that your stomach was still hurting from hunger. Now even more than in the evening.

_God. I am getting sick._

Stumbling forward, you made your way into the bath to wash and then into the dressing room to search for something to wear for the day. You settled on a pair of black thighs and a long sleeved dress.

Luckily your hair wasn´t a mess as it usual was after a night of rough sleep.

Just finished, the front door opened and the owner of the flat entered with a stride.

„Ah, I admit I did not thought you would be able to get ready in 30 minutes. But I guess one can always get surprised. Well, lets get going.“, he exlaimed, turning on the spot and walking towards the elevator.

He held the door open for you and you entered, akwardely standing next to him.

Your stomach rumbled.

Loud. And painful.

„When was the last time you ate?“, your employer(?) asked with a cocked eyebrow, noticing your rather pale look.

„Yesterday.“, you mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

„Yesterday evening, and then you are this pale?“, Mr Laufeyson sounded surprised.

„Lunch. Yesterdays lunch.“, you admitted emberrassed.

„Lunch. The last time you ate was that little picking at lunch?“

„Yes, Sir.“

„Why?“, he asked confused, and you only shrugged as an answer.

„Why?“, he asked again, this time with pressure in his voice and you knew you needed to answer.

„I didn´t know-“  
„You didn´t know you would become hungry?“, he interrupted you.

„I didn´t know if I was allowed to- it´s your food afterall.“, you continued.

Realization crossed his face, before it became neutral.

„You are allowed to use anything in that appartment, that is not in my private area or labled accordingly. But now, we will go and grab something for you to eat, seeing that you last ate more than 24 hours ago. Anything in particular you want?“, the male sighted.

„Anything is fine.“

„Alright- This is Pietro. He is my driver. If you need somehwere to go, he will drive you as well.“, he introduced you to a young man with almost white hair who nodded in greeting.

„The destination we discussed. While we are there, get something for breakfast from Geronimo´s.“

„Sure thing Boss. Please wear your seatbelt the whole ride Miss.“, the driver beamed with a smile while he held the door to the car open for you.

The seats were covered in suede, the doors in walnut. As everything it was very expensive looking.

Pietro drove you through the city and into the high-end shopping district. Until now, you had never even dared to look at the windows from afar of fear you would be chased away by security.

Finally they stopped in front of a shop labled `Asgard´, he took you to one of his own stores to get clothing. You should have guessed.

„The store is closed while we are here. So no need to be embarrassed. You may chose what you like. But I will chose some for you as well.“, the Billionaire explained, while you waited for Pietro to open the door for the two of you.

„Yes, Sir.“, you hummed.

„Good. Now, be my guest.“

* * *

Everything in the shop was held in silver, black and green. It was beautiful and you feared to break some of the filigrane decorations by simply looking at them.

„It seems you like what you see. Go ahead and look on your own, while I will find the things I had thought of for you.“

„Yes.“, you nodded and began striding through the different clothes.

You liked to dress casual, unfortunately there were no casual clothing in that store.

_I will never find things here._

You were just eying a simpler navy dress, when someone cleared a throat next to you. There, a beautiful dark haired woman stood, her eyes squinted.

„How did you get in here? The store is closed, and delivery-girls HAVE to take the back entrance. I will tell your boss about this. Now hurry, before I call the police.“, she sneared at you.

You were confused, but a little part in the back of your brain wanted to laught and tell her to try, because- well- you had no boss at the moment.

That you weren´t jumping at her order must have made her angry, because the next thing you knew, were her claws digging into your arm and her trying to drag you away.

„What is going on here?“, Mr Laufeyson´s voice boomed through the shop, making a bit of relieve surge through your veins.

„I just caught this delivery-girl in the shop. I will remove her, so you won´t be bothered as you had ordered, Sir.“, the woman sweetly exclaimed, pulling at your arm once more.

„That want be necessary. This delivery-girl is with me. Now leave. You have the rest of the day off.“, the man stated in a voice that left no rooms for arguments.

„Yes, Sir. My apologies.“, and after one last glare, the woman was gone.

„My apologies.“, he hummed and you shrugged, you had worse dealings with customers at you old job.

„I am used to people like her. Though they usualy don´t leave marks.“

That caught his attention and he gently took your arm into his hand, looking at the slightly bleeding scratches.

„She will be punished. I do not condone this kind of behavior from anyone who is employed by one of my companies. Now, Pietro just returned with some food. Eat. After this, I have some things I want you to try on.“

* * *

The food (as simple as it was) was the most delicious thing, on your empty stomach, you had in a long time. And you kind of dreaded the clothes the man had gathered for you.

The first things he handed you were several different sets of lingerie, in different colors.

Heat rose in your face when you accepted the pairs of underwear.

“You do not need to show me these, once you wear them. But I need to know which of them fit, so I can find you more. But the other clothes I want you to show me once wearing them.”

You relaxed at once upon that exclamation of his.

“Of course.”

“Have you chosen clothes of your own? Or were you interrupted by the store manager before you were able to?”

“I only saw that one dress-”, you breathed, already searching for the dressing rooms.

“The black one over there? I will get it for you, the changing rooms are over there.”, he hummed, motioning towards a corner of the store.

All in all did he made you wear dozens of different kind of clothes, some he seemed to like, others not so much.

“Are you sleeping naked, or do you prefer clothing?”, his deep voice suddenly asked through the door.

“Wha- What?”, you stuttered, clearly shocked about his question.

“If you are sleeping naked- I need to know if I have to get you something comfortable for you to wear, like a nightshirt, or not.”

“Oh- no. I sleep dressed. But some shorts and a loose shirt are enough.”, you answered him relieved.

He did not answer.

In the end, you walked out of the store with six big bags filled with clothing. Most of them you did not even try on.

“This took longer than I had planned it to last. We are going to return now, I have to speak to Barnes and Wilson about something.”, the man stated once Pietro had started the car.

“I am sorry.”, you apologized, thinking he was giving you the fault at that, but as it turned out, he didn´t.

“No worries. Why don´t you chose where we get food while I am speaking to those two? Pietro, let me exit at the Bifrost and then drive (y/n) back to the tower.”

“Sure thing. It will take around ten minutes until we are there. Bucky and Sam already informed me they will be awaiting you there.”, the driver informed the two of you.

“Good. Now, (y/n), you will be in charge of choosing dinner today, for I won´t be able to do so. Pietro will help you if you have questions about what I like or dislike.”

“Okay.”, you breathed, already slightly panicking about choosing something wrong and getting into trouble for it.

“We are at the Bifrost, Boss.”, the young driver called from up front.

“Thank you. Until later (y/n).”

“Yes, Sir. Have a nice- meeting.”, you mumbled, only having listened partly.

The car-door closed and now you were alone in the expensive car.

“So, any idea what you want to eat? There is a lovely Italian not far from the tower where Boss and the others order regularly. Or Thai, Indian, German… I think there opened a new Jamaican a few blocks away.”

“Ehm- I- I don´t know. What does Mr Laufeyson like?”, you asked.

“Almost everything. But I think I heard the others say he is a sucker for apple and chocolate pie. Though I never found a Bistro that sells that combination.”, you heard through the boxes.

“ _Granma used to bake that.. maybe…_

“Can- Do you think I could cook something? Or bake?”, you whispered your question.

“Sure, why not? Though I don´t know if anyone ever used that kitchen for its intended purpose. Just let me know what you need once we are back, and I can try to get it.

“Will do, thank you Pietro.”

“Not for doing my Job, Ms (y/ln). But glad I can be of help.”


	4. A little shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this ;)

You had decided to bake some chocolate-apple-pie after your grandmothers recipe together with some Pasta and self made tomato-sauce, hoping the male would like the food.

The apartment had started to smell delicious, yourself nibbling on some bread Pietro had brought with him from his grocery shopping.

He had mentioned that Mr Laufeyson usually did not eat breakfast at the flat, but got something on his way. So you had needed to get your breakfast supplies, or your mornings would be hungry.

At least he had tea. A lot of tea and a lot of different kinds.

Now, the kitchen was stocked with every essential thing someone would need.

Food was finished around dinner time and you were just cleaning the kitchen of any evidence of your session, when the front-door opened.

You froze in anticipation and worry.

“Food is already here. Good. Please serve while I change into something different.”, the male called and not a second later you heard another door close.

Doing as asked, you plated your home-cooked meal and placed a dish where he had sat the day prior, you sitting down with your own serving in the same manor.

It did not take long for him to emerge again and join you at the large table.

“This looks quite good. Now it only has to taste as such.”, he mumbled, eyeing the food in front of him before taking a small bite.

You waited, anxious, for his reaction and could not suppress a smile when you saw him relax into the food.

He liked it.

“This – this is good. Where did you get it? I have to put it on Pietro´s list of shops to buy from.”, he asked you, already preparing the next bite.

“I made it.”, you whispered, awaiting his reaction.

You were not disappointed: His shewing stopped, his eyes wandering to look at you. He gulped the food he had in his mouth.

“You are telling me, that you cooked this meal yourself? How and Why?”

“I spoke with Pietro and he offered to get the ingredients, what he did. I found the utensils in the cupboards.”

“Well, that explains how, but not why.”

“I, I didn´t know what to get, and I like to cook. It is also cheaper-”, the last part was only a whisper, but he still heard it.

“I don´t think I need to have an eye on how much money I spend for food and take-outs.”

“I apologize Mr Laufeyson.”, you quickly added, averting your eyes.

“It is quite delicious.”, he continued, “Well done.”

Warmth spread through your veins upon hearing the males praise and you couldn´t suppress a shy smile.

“You may cook more often. Now, if you would excuse me, I have an early meeting tomorrow and therefore will go to bed now.”, he declared, already standing up.

“I- there is dessert.”, you quickly stated, “I mean- if you want. I can but it in the fridge. The pie might not taste as good as now, but still good.”

“You made pie?”, he mused, sitting down again, “What kind of pie.”

“Apple chocolate after my grandma´s recipe.”, you whispered.

He stayed silent and you took it as a sign to serve the desert. Gathering the used dishes, you placed them aside and got the pie out of the oven to plate it with some powdered sugar.

Mr Laufeyson looked at for a few second, before taking a very small piece onto his fork and eating it.

His face kept neutral, though he ate it all.

“As I said. I will be retreating for the night. Tomorrow morning the cleaning service will come to clean the apartment. Just as a heads-up. Have a good night.”

And with that, the man retreated to his quarters.

_Well, better get the kitchen cleaned and then to bed._

Thanks to the fact that you had already cleaned most of the things after using them, the kitchen was spotless within ten minutes with the leftovers secured within the fridge. Labeled with the date you had cooked them.

It was nearly enough to feed one more person.

Shutting off the light, within the main area, you stepped into your bedroom, only to stop short; on your bed were four black boxes with silver ribbons.

Presents.

_When did he get them in here? What is in there?_

Slowly you approached your bed, letting your fingers brush over the soft fabric of the ribbons, once you were able to.

The boxes had the Ásgard´-logo imprinted into the top.

_More clothes? But-_

With gentle hands, you opened the first bow and then box.

_Is that Lingerie?_ _What does this mean?_

Shocked, you lifted the first pair of clothes out of the box. It wasn´t lingerie as you first thought, it was a nightdress.

_Does he expect me to wear this?_

Quickly you opened the other boxes as well, and the next two contained a similar kind of clothing.

That was, until you opened the last box and a relieved sigh escaped your lungs. Your eyes fell onto some new shirts and boxer-shorts. First were made of extremely soft cotton, last were made of silk.

You just had to wear them, the leggings and shirt you had worn previously had been to warm for your liking and felt wrong to your skin beneath the covers.

Ready for bed, you placed the boxes into the walk-in. You would sort them away in the morning.

With your mobile phone charging and the alarm set for 6:30am, you closed your eyes to sleep.

You woke up with the alarm and decided it was a good day to start with a shower.

Dressed as casually as possible, you made your way to the kitchen area with still wet hair.

You were surprised to see Mr Laufeyson already sitting there.   
“Good morning.”, you mumbled.

“Good Morning. I did not thought I would see you this early.”, he greeted you in return, sipping on his tea.

“I am used to get up early to do work.”, you admitted, preparing your own breakfast with the stuff Pietro got you the day prior.

“I see. Pietro will drive me to work this morning. I have a conference call with some important people. After that he can drive you wherever you want. There is a credit card on the little table next to your door. It has an allowance of 10.000$ a week. I may allow you to use more, should I see it necessary and you ask me beforehand. You need to have your ID with you though. Otherwise the card will not be accepted.”

He spoke almost bored, like that sum of money were just peanuts.

“Ten-thousand a week?”,you stated with huge eyes.

“Not enough?”

“Too much. Tha- thats more than I made in four months working. Wha- what should I do with that much?”, you quickly explained.

“Buy what you want, as long as you don´t buy at the opponents shops. The cleaning crew will be working from 10 to 12am. See you sometime today.”, and with that, the sharp dressed man left.

Leaving you with no idea what you should do with your day.

Sighting, you grabbed the offered card and stared at it for a long time.

_I could visit Bob and Monty, maybe get them some food or things they need. And then buy stuff for the shelter. At least I would do good with all this money._

You still did not want pity money and felt dirty accepting it.

Using your new phone (because you couldn´t find a pen and some paper to make notes), you wrote stuff you though you should get to not accidentally forget something.

It got rather long, and you hoped you would be able to get all this without renting a truck.

“And I need some reeeeeaally simple stuff to wear.”, you mumbled.

The ringing of your phone caught your attention. Pietro was calling you.

“Good Morning. How can I help you?”, you greeted him politely, just like you had done with your customers just a few days ago.

“(y/n), It´s Pietro. Boss said to call you once I am free. Soooo, I am free. Any idea what you want to do? I can drive you wherever you want.”, the young man´s voice came out of the speaker.

“Thank you, that would be nice. I have a few stops I would like to make- if that is not too much trouble.”, you smiled into the phone.

“Not at all, I would just be earning my money. I will be at the tower in the next ten minutes. If you want, you can wait in the lobby. I will come and get you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No worries. See you in Ten.”, and with that the line went dead.

“Well .. then let´s get down there I guess.”, you mumbled, grabbing your phone and wallet, you got on your way down to the lobby.

It was rustling with live and you searched for a calmer area to wait for the blond young men.

You felt out of place and feared they would kick you out any second now, but instead, your phone rang again and you accepted Pietro´s call.

“I am up front. Are you ready to go?”

“I am coming out, give me a second.”

“Sure, it´s the black Dodge SUV.”

“Got it.”


	5. A choice to make

Ten sleeping-bags, tents and jackets later, you exited the outdoor shop and loaded your purchases into the back of the car.

“Where do you want to bring these to?”, Pietro asked once back behind the wheel.

“There is a shelter at 6th and Pandora. But two of each are for Bob and Monty. I know them from back at work. I used to give them the leftovers after closing.”

_That and they let me stay with them after the incident._

“Where do we find them?”, the man smiled.

“You know the park with the little rose garden that has the black roses?”, you asked.

“Yes. That´s almost right around the corner. We are there in ten, maybe a bit longer.”

Bob and Monty were happy for you and grateful for the things you gifted to them. You told them you had gotten a job as an personal assistant, that´s why you had all that much money all of the sudden.

“See you around (Y/N). And don´t overwork yourself!”, they called after you, and you happily waved back, though your face fell once you sat back inside the tinted car.

“Next stop Shelter?”

“Please.”

_**ring ring ring** _

Mr Laufeyson was calling you the second the young driver stopped the car in front of the Shelter.

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson?”, you answered.

“Call Pietro and tell him to bring you to me.”

**klick**

_Well… what was that?_

“Was that Mr Laufeyson?”, Pietro asked from his seat, “What did he want?”

“He told me to tell you to bring me to him.”, you mumbled.

“Alright. Would you be so kind and put your seat-belt back on then?”, he grinned.

“Sure.”, you sighted sadly and the young mans face fell.

“I can return once I brought you to the Boss and give the Stuff in your name if you want.”

“Thank you. But could you do in anonymously?”

“Sure, Miss. Do you want me to get anything else while you are gone? Or was this everything you had planned for today?”

“Ehm, how good do you know Sam and Bucky? I wanted to get them something as a thank you for letting me stay at theirs.”, you shyly whispered.

“I now them alright. But let me tell you. They would appreciate a self made cake more than anything bought.”

“Well, can you get me some Rum for baking, dark chocolate, eggs, milk and flour? I am going to make a marble-cake. I can make you a small one as well if you like. For buying the stuff I need.”

“No need for that Miss. I will just steel a bit from those two.”

The wiggle of his eyebrows that accompanied his latest answer, made you laugh.

“Thank you, Pietro.”

“Always a pleasure miss.”  
“(y/n), please. You can call me by my name if you like.”

“Then I will happily do that. (y/n). Now, we are at our destination. The headquarters of ´Asgard´. Just tell the receptionist at the front your name and they will make sure you get to Mr Laufeyson. See you later (/y/n).”

Only now did you notice that you were indeed parked in front of another tall building.

“Th-Thank you. Until later Pietro.”

With anxious feet, you entered the lobby, at once you felt watched, like an animal in the zoo. Even though no one (except two security guards) were even glancing in your area.

The Lobby was held in white, silver. With green plants everywhere.

“Excuse me?”, you addressed one of the receptionists, that were seated in the center right in front of the elevators.

She did not react.

“Excuse me Miss?”, you tried again, still smiling polite. Maybe she had just not heard you.

“No deliveries through the lobby. Go to the side entrance.”, she sighted bored, but not really unpolite.

“I- that must be an misunderstanding. My name is (y/n) (y/ln). Mr Laufeyson asked me to meet him here.”, you explained and her whole demeanor changed once your words had registered.

“Oh my – I am so sorry Miss. Usually they are- Excuse me. I will make a call and get you someone who will escort you to Mr Laufeyson. He informed me about your arrival. Again, my apologies. My name is Linda. If you ever are in the house and need something, just let me know and I make sure you get it.”, the blond woman smiled polite, while making a call.

“Mr Odinson, Miss (y/ln) just arrived. Mr Laufeyson is already waiting for her. Of course.”, she ended the call, “Mr Odinson is on his way and will escort you to Mr Laufeyson.”

“Thank you, Linda. Do you maybe have some water?”, you said, suddenly feeling drained.

“I am sorry to say no- ah, there is Mr Odinson, this is Miss (y/ln).”

Feeling a shadow cast over your form, you turned around only to gulp: that man was huge and bulky- build like a wall with short blond hair and a scar crossing his right eye. The name tag on his black suit read: Head of Security.

You were sure he could break you in half with his two little fingers.

“Miss (y/n)? You are awaited. Please follow me.”, he boomed and you flinched under his voice.

You could only nod in understanding.

“Good. We will be taking the private elevator.”

You nodded in understanding and fell in step with the giant.

What in itself turned out to be challenging.

When the two of you stopped in front of an elevator, your guide placed his thumb onto a small scanner and the doors opened with a smooth motion.

“After you, Miss.”, the man motioned and you did as told.

“Loki told me to bring you to his office directly.”, he told you and you frowned.

“L-Loki?”, you asked.

“Ah- Mr Laufeyson. He is my brother, so you will hear me referring to him with his first name. I advice you to not do so as well.”

“I understand.”

“Good. This floor houses my brothers office, as well as the one of his secretary, as well as the ones of his head of IT and Public relations.”, the giant explained, once the doors had opened.

You stood in a small hallway with two huge doors. One on the left and one on the right side of the elevator.

It was the one on the left you aimed for. It was the one with the Firms Logo engraved in the wood of it.

The head of security opened the door, letting you enter first.

“Heimdall, this is (y/n) (y/ln). Loki asked for her-”  
“I know. He is waiting in his office. I already got some water for Miss (y/ln). Please, just enter through that door.”, a dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks (pulled in a ponytail) and wearing a dress shirt stated.

“I forget you are always informed. Go ahead, Ms (y/ln), I will escort you back down later.”, Mr Odinson told you, and with the eyes of both men boring into your back, you stepped forward to knock on the door.

A clear ´enter´ reached your ears and you cautiously opened the door to step inside.

The office you entered was similar to the way his apartment was designed: the floor was laid out with dark wood planks (going from side to side) with two straight silvery lines, that went from the doorway to the table in front of the huge window wall.

On the left you noticed a couch landscape with an immense flat screen hanging from the wall, while on the right side was a big table filled with papers and fabrics.

The room itself must have been 15m in length, 30m in width and 4m in height. You were awestruck for a moment; but got pulled out of it, by the noise of the closing door.

“Come here.”, Mr Laufeyson called out and you slowly made your way over to him,” You were quite fast. Say, what were you doing?”

His eyes were staring into yours.

“Shopping.”, you answered with a gulp.

“Interesting. May I ask what?”

“Sleeping bags, jackets and other stuff?”, you answered, earning an huff-like laugh from him.

“Sleeping bags? For what?”, he wanted to know.

“For the homeless.”, you stated. Did he thought you would have brought them for yourself?

“The homeless-”, he repeated your words, like he was not sure he heard right.

“Yes.”, you nodded.

“Interesting. Either way. Heimdall brought in water for you. Drink and then we have to talk.”, the dark haired man nodded towards a bottle of water on the edge of his table.

You gulped, his words making you suddenly fear you had crossed a line and he had called the cops on you.

Not wanting to be ungrateful, you took a first small sip of the water, only to down most of it the very next second. It tasted delicious. Too delicious to be just simple water.

“Satisfied?”, he asked, once you stopped.

“Yes, thank you.”, you nodded.

“Good. A good business-partner of us is in town and wants to go out this evening. We will be visiting the ´Bifrost´. You will be presentable and ready at 8:30pm. ”, his voice was firm and left no room for arguments, “Thor will escort you back down, and I already send a few outfits for you to chose from. Your hair and Make-up will be done. And make sure you eat something before. There will be drinks, but no real food the whole evening.”

Even though his voice sounded a bit softer, when he told you to eat, you felt mocked and wanted to tell him, you knew how to get ready for a night out. But with your freedom in his hands you decided against it and just nodded once, answering “I will.”, to all of his statements; all the while sighting inside: you had no motivation to go back to that place. Not after the last time.

“Then you are excused.”, he waved, his eyes already returning to the papers on his desk.

* * *

As he had said, was Mr Odinson waiting for you to be escorted back to the main entrance where Pietro was already waiting for you.

“They were very grateful for your gifts and wanted me to tell you to have a wonderful evening. So, what did the big Boss want from you?”, the driver greeted you with a smile, once you had taken a seat in the car.

“Telling me I have to be ready at 8:30 tonight to go out. And that I have to eat something before.”, you answered in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“I heard that Ego is in town for a week or so.”, he mumbled and you frowned.

_Who in the right mind names the own child Ego?_

“Ego?”, you asked.

“Oh yeah. We all call him that, because of his narcissistic ways. No on idea what his real name is. And he is a huge manwhore.”

_Nice- why me?_

“Did the boss tell you what he wants you to wear?”, came the young drivers voice from the front.

“No- but he said he had send outfits for me to chose from.”

“If you want advice: the less skin you show, the less interested will Ego be in you. So- what do you want me to get you to eat?”

“Huh?”, you had zoned out, “There should be leftovers from last night. I can eat those.”

“Not happening! You gonna smell like food, and Boss will be mad with me. Salad, Soup or something else?”

“Can you get me some Pizza? I would like actual food in my stomach if I have to drink the whole evening.”, you sighted.

“Sure thing. Anything special? There is an Italian who serves one with trouffles and gold-”

“Magerita is fine. But make it a normal size, not a small one, please?”, you more asked than answered.

“Nothing easier than that. Get upstairs, chose your outfit and once you are showered, the pizza will be there. Promised.”, he winked.

“Thank you, Pietro.”, you smiled.

“My pleasure. We are here. Time to get beautiful- not that you are ugly otherwise-”, he quickly added.

“No worries. And thank you for getting me food.”, you answered, getting out of the car.

Passing through the Lobby and entering the elevator, you mentally prepared yourself for what was about to come.

Exiting on ´your´ floor, you entered the apartment and went straight into your bedroom. Only to find three different boxes with one pair of heels on each on your bed. The shoes themselves were: silver, green and black; giving you a hint on what the dresses possibly would look like in color.

_I don´t want to dress up- urgh- better shower and shave._

* * *

You did what you had to do and the warm stream of water was even able to calm you down for a bit.

Finally, with everything shaved, you returned to your bedroom; a towel wrapped around your body and wet hair.

_ Let´s see what he offered. Which one first? Mhmh- Eeny, meeny, miny, moe ,  _ _ I guess the first one is with this shoe… aaaaand the silver ones win. _

Lifting the Cap, your eyes found: next to nothing. At least that was the amount of fabric the dress (if one could call it that) consisted of. Lifting it out of the box, you thought it looked like a slutty toga college girls would dress in at halloween.

_Nope. Next one._

It was the box with the black shoes on top.

_Every woman needs a little black one, right? … Though this is way to thick and who in its right mind wears long sleeves in a night- club? I will die of heatstroke when I wear this tonight. Dammit. Hopefully the green one is better. I sooo don´t want to wear the silver one. That´s a little bit more than nothing._

Closing your eyes, you prayed to whatever listened that this dress would be appropriate for the evening. Taking in one last deep breath, you slowly opened your eyes, while simultaneously lifting the lid.  The most beautiful green dress you had ever seen was in that box, and the only thought you had was  _ Please let it be long enough. _

A nd to your delight: it was just right and reminded you of what you would have called a fairy dress as a child.

_This might work…_


	6. Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual harrassment

A knock on the door caught your attention, “(y/n), it´s me Pietro. I got your food.”

“Give me a second.”, you called out, quickly pulling your a dressing-robe (you had found earlier in the wardrobe) around your naked form.

Stepping out of your room, you were greeted by a guilty looking young driver.

“Mr Laufeyson called and asked what I was doing. Told him I was off to get the Pizza; he said I should get a salad instead. I am sorry.”, he frowned but quickly added a,” But I got you bread-sticks. They are filled with cheese.”

“Thank you Pietro. It´s alright.”, you assured him, hoping to lift his guilt.

“Good, I will be gone now. See you later, when I am going to pick the two of you up.”

“See you later, Pietro.”, you smiled.

And with that, you were alone again; hungry and with only a salad and some bread to eat.

_At least I have bread-sticks and not just rabbit- food. ´eat something before, because there will be booze´, like salad does anything against that. Well, better than an empty stomach._

The salad itself was simple, though dressed with your favorite dressing and with the five bread-sticks you at least had a slightly filled stomach.

You had just been finished , when there was another knock on the apartment-doors.

“Ms (y/n), this is Clint Barton. Mr Laufeyson booked me to do your hair and make-up”, a male voice called out.

“Ehm- come in?”, you answered and the door opened promptly, revealing a well trained man, with an undercut and tattoos all over his arms. He was dressed in an dark shirt and trousers combination and a black leather-jacket.

“Alright. You get dressed in the outfit you chose and I will get my things ready to make you even more gorgeous for the evening.”, he grinned walking straight past you and towards the living area.

He was definitely familiar with the layout of the flat.

“Oookay?”

* * *

Oh how you wanted to wear the simple and comfortable cotton slip and bra, but you couldn´t, for there were underwear included in the box: A strapless bra and a string tanga.

_Urgh, I hate the feeling of cloth stuck between my asscheeks._

Just as you had anticipated did the dress fit like a second skin and you decided to leave the shoes off for the time being. You had no intention of accidentally breaking your ankles before the evening even started.

Passing the closet on the way out of your room, you were able to glance at yourself in the mirror and stopped short: you looked stunning. But at the same time nothing as yourself.

_Like a costume._

“Looking gorgeous. So what do you want me to do with your hair and face?”, Mr Barton asked you once you stepped back into the kitchen area.

Overwhelmed by the amount of make-up- utensils spread all over the kitchen table made you stutter.

“Oh-uhm. J-just something simple please, and natural. I am usually not one for make-up.”, you finally answered after a few seconds of stunned silence.

“If that is what you want, of course. Please, take a seat and I will do my magic.”, he smiled with a bit of wonder in his voice.

You sat down on one of the bar-stools and closed your eyes, leaving your look in the man´s hands.

“Aaaaand done. Come on, open those eyes and take a look in the mirror.”, reached your ears and you opened them; only to look straight back into them.

The make-up he had put on you was simple, but, simply put, incredible. Your eyes were sparkling and alive.

“Wow.”, you breathed.

“Right? With such little color- Mr Laufeyson won´t be able to keep his eyes off you.”, he chuckled.

You had just wanted to retort that it was not like that, when the door opened and Loki Laufeyson himself strode inside.

He did not even glance at you, when he passed you to get some water from the kitchen and into his rooms.

_You were saying?_

“Weell, I gotta go. Have a beautiful day.”, the make-up-artist nodded while grabbing his utensils and then leaving through the door.

You looked at the clock, only to notice that it was already 8.15pm.

“Time to get my shoes.”, you mumbled, not wanting to be late and anger the man because he had to wait for you, even though you were mostly ready.

Gone for less than a minute, you returned only to find Mr Laufeyson standing in front of your door, typing on his phone.

“Ready? Good.”, he greeted you without looking up from his phone.

“Almost. You told me to always have the phone you gave me with me. But- I don´t have anything to carry it in with me.”, you answered his theoretical meant question, stopping him in his way already out of the flat.

“And I don´t have a jacket or coat for later, in case it get´s cold. I am sorry.”, you mumbled. He sighted.

“I will take your phone then, once we are in the car. Now, Pietro is already waiting for us.”, he answered and you were sure he sounded annoyed.

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson.”, you nodded with a meek voice and followed him towards and into the awaiting elevator.

The string already cutting into your ass, making you quiver in discomfort.

On the way down to the lobby, you tried to get a glance at the man´s appeal. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with dress shoes, combined with a dark green (almost black) dressing shirt and a vest. His longer hair styled back and out of his face.

A woolen coat was draped over his arm, together what seemed to be a scarf of some sorts, as it was still to warm to wear it; though that would change in the evening. That much you were sure of.

With next to no fabric between your skin and the skirt of the dress, you felt like every wrong movement put your ass on full display to anyone around; and so you would touch the hem every other second to make sure it was still beneath your ass.

_At least the shoes are comfortable and easy to walk in._ Was the last thought you had before stepping out of the cabin  and into the lobby. 

To your surprise was the foyer empty and you  breathed a huff of relief upon realizing your  humiliation was a bit further away.

“ Good evening Mr Laufeyson, Ms (y/ln) the traffic is light and we should be at the ´Bifrost´ within fifteen minutes. That leaves you around twenty minutes until your guest arrives.”, greeted the young driver who was holding the door open for the two of you to take a seat.

“Thank you, Pietro.”

“Sure thing, Mr Laufeyson.”

“You can give me your phone now.”, Mr Odinson exclaimed, offering you his open palm for you to place your phone in it, “When we meet the others at the _Bifrost´s_ VIP lounge, I want you to not make a fool out of yourself and therefore me. Understood?”

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson.”, you answered with a nod. _Not that I had planned on doing so._

“Good. You can order whatever you want in drinks.-”, he continued.

“Thank you-”, you whispered.

“- And you may call me Loki tonight. No Mr Laufeyson or Sir.”

“Yes Si-, Loki.”, you nodded. His name feeling strange on your tongue.

“I like the choice you made.”, he suddenly complimented after a minute of silence, “The dress and color really suits you. Though I think there is jewelry missing.”

“There was none. But thank you, I like the dress as well.”, you answered with a smile, his compliment made warmth spread through your body.

“I see-”, he mumbled, before typing something into his phone.

It was then, that Pietro called from the front, “Mr Laufeyson, we are here.” - just as the door was opened from the outside.

The CEO got out first, only to offer you his hand for support. You accepted gladly, while trying to get out of the car without flashing someone or looking stupid.

“Damn (y/n) , looking good.”, Sam (who must have opened the door) whistled.

“Thank you.”, you whispered while blushing uncomfortable.

The string was biting your ass even more now.

“The VIP lounge is already prepared to your liking. Bucky and I will escort you inside and Bucky will stay at the lounge. I am in the front with Steve and Thor called, he will be here sometime this evening.

“Good.”, Loki nodded with a smile.

“Well, if the two of you would follow me.”, Sam smiled, motioning from the open doors towards the club.

You fell in step behind him, with Loki slightly behind you (his hand on your lower back) and followed him through the waiting crowd.

Reaching the entrance, Bucky greeted you with a nod. He was talking with another tall, but blond man with short hair.

It was then that you noticed they were dressed in a similar outfit, with Bucky and Sam sporting the word ´Security´ on their backs.

“(y/n), looking good. Steve, I will escort them to the Lounge.”, the dark haired one of the pair stated.

“Go ahead, I will let you know if I need your help anywhere. Ms (y/ln), Steve Rogers. I am the manager of this establishments . If you need anything, please let me know.”, the blond man smiled, offering his hand as a greeting.

“Good evening, Mr Rogers.”, you smiled.

“Have fun, I unfortunately have to go back to work.”, he excused himself with a smile and left.

“Lead the way Sam.”, Loki ordered and the little group of four went into the club; he went straight towards the higher situated VIP-Lounge, that had its own ´only VIP orders´area with servants.

Three little steps parted your destination from the ´normal´ guests.

“Good evening Mr Laufeyson, we already prepared a bottle of your favorite drink at your box with glasses for you and your guests. If you need anything. Just let me know, as always.”, a red haired woman greeted him with a smile. She was wearing a black jump-suit with high-heels.

“Thank you Wanda, where is Natasha?”, he greeted on his own.

“Manning the bar.”, she answered, before turning her attention at you,” My name is Wanda. Pietro is my idiot of brother. You must be (y/n). Nice to meet you.”

“Ye-yes. Nice to meet you.”

“He told me you are quieter and polite. I am your server for tonight. Just wave, and I will get it for you.”, she smiled and you nodded, “Thank you, I will.”

With the introductions and greetings out of the way, Wanda stepped aside and followed you to your designated (probably private) box right in the middle. Bucky stayed at the entrance to the Lounge.

Loki took a seat on your left, serving himself a glass of the cherry from the bottle that was already on the table. The label was made of gold and you knew it must be an expensive brand.

Loki offered you a glass of champagne, though would rather have a bottle of beer or a cocktail.

“Did you eat?”, the man suddenly asked you with his whole attention on you.

“Yes, the salad was -nice.”, you mumbled, hoping he would not hear the anger you still felt towards his meddling with you food.

The fabric sticking between your cheeks and the bra that only waited to slip away, did not help your mood.

“Was it not to your satisfaction? I can inform the chef for the next time you order there.”, he frowned, genuinely sounding confused.

“No-”, you answered,”- it was nice. But I had asked Pietro to get me Pizza. It was just not what I had expected.”, you answered truthfully. The salad had been rather nice.

Your answer had him frowning, and just when he wanted to say something else, a man approached the table you were seated at with an outstretched arm in greeting.

“LOKI! Your club is as joyful as ever. It has been far too long since I had been here.”

“Me Quill. A pleasure to have you a guest, as always. Though I had prepared for you to not be alone.”, Loki stood, greeting the newcomer in return.

“Bunny will join us later. I heard you said something about drinks?”, the gray-haired man smiled.

“Please, take a seat, Wanda will be here any second- ahh, just as I promised.”, Loki smiled, just as Wanda appeared to place a drink in front of the new man.

“Mr Quill. How nice to have you here again.”, she smiled with what you called a customer-service voice.

It was plain as a day that she did not like that man, and you took notice to be on alert around him.

“Can I get you something else, Ms (y/n)? It seems that champagne is not your drink.”, she asked you with her voice a lot more real than before.

“Could I have a cocktail, please? Something fruity, if that is possible?”, you asked kindly, “the champagne is good. Just too sparkling for my liking.”

“Of course, that is no problem at all. I will be back in just a moment.”, she excused herself to return to the bar, where she spoke to a dazzling red-head, who send you a quick glance before nodding and starting mixing.

A few seconds later, she returned with an incredible blue drink on her tablet.

“This is a Natasha´s special. Drink it slowly, even though it is sweet is it very strong. Just like Valkyries are.”, she explained, placing your new drink in front of you.

“Will do. Thank you very much.”, you thanked just before taking a nip. The drink was delicious.

The man, everyone called Ego behind his back, had taken a seat on Loki´s other side. His eyes lingering on you the whole time though. He leaned forward and ´whispered´ something into Loki´s ear, “So, where did you find her? She is looking good.”

Hearing those words, you tried to not make it show that you did so and felt awkward being spoken about like that.

“I fear that is only of mine and her interest.”, the man stated with a smooth voice.

“Fine, keep your secrets – for now. At least tell me what you call her. Let me guess: Candy, Doe, Sugar?”, the man continued and you had to force your eyes to not get huge in ´wtf´-manor.

_Candy_. Doe SUGAR? Is he drunk? What is he talking about?

“Once again, not of your concern at the moment.”, Loki answered, this time with a sterner voice and you felt his muscles tense next to you for a moment.

“She is with me, and that is all you need to know. Now, how do you call yours?”

“Whatever I like. She listens to ´Whore´ just as well as her name or any other word I chose.”, he laughed, taking a big sip of his drink. Bile raised in your throat.

T rying to hide your disgust, you let your eyes roam over the now existing crowd. It worked until another shiver went down your spine upon hearing the older man´s next words.

“The dress is nice. One of yours? It could be shorter though. It is rather long. Mine never wear dresses longer than their asses, with nothing beneath of course.”

Y ou nearly choked on your drink.

_What the heck are they talking about?_

“Yes, it is one of my dresses. And I prefer my companions to dress with class. I appreciate you not wondering what she is or is not wearing beneath.”

“Just curious. I apologize. You are always this defensive. Why not show what you have?”, he chuckled.

“Enough of this. You are here to have fun, so do so. But please excuse me for a moment. I have to speak to my onsite manager.”, Loki sighted.

“Go ahead. I have to go to the Restrooms either way.”, and with that the older guest left the two of you alone.

“I will be back soon. You can go and dance if you want. Do not do anything stupid.

“I won´t, S- Loki.”, you quickly promised.

“Good.”

* * *

The music had gotten louder in the last minutes and you closed your eyes, imagining you were anywhere but there.

It was then, when you felt the couch next to you dip, making you believe Loki was back.

You believed wrong.

“Now that he is not here. What is your price?”

It was Ego.

“Ex-excuse me?”, you asked shocked.

“What does he pay you? Or do you only get presents?”, his hand moved through your hair and down your neck.

You gulped, your heart beating faster.

_What is going on? Wha- ´Behave´_ \- echoed Loki´s words into your head.

You did not answer.

“You like this, don´t you? I can feel it in your pulse. Now be a good girl and answer my question.”, the man hummed. His hand moved lower over your shoulder, back and hips onto your ass, “You don´t want to answer and be a bad girl? Okay- now, I will pay you ten thousand for a fortnight if you come with me.”

“I- I apologize. But I can´t take that offer.”, you gulped, praying he would leave you alone.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I bet I can persuade you. So what do you say? 5K a week and a present of 10k a month.”, he smiled, his hand now on your thigh.

A gain did the words of Loki echo through your mind:  _Behave! He is my guest._

“I have to decline again. I am sorry. Please stop touching me like that.”, you breathed politely.

But he did not listen, or he chose to ignore your plea. Opposite, his hand moved further up your thigh and beneath the skirt of your dress.

Your whole body tensed and you pleaded in your mind for Bucky to turn around and save you from that situation. But he didn´t.

“So polite. So tense. I will help you with that.”, he breathed in your ear. Within a second, his hand moved beneath the small cloth of the string and between your legs.

That was too much.

You jumped up from the seat, pushing him away in the process and fled out of VIP Lounge (almost running into Bucky in the process) and away.

Violated and dirty, that was how you felt and you needed to get as far away as possible.

Tears threatened to fall.

A few angry shouts reached your ears when you bumped into people on the dance-floor, but once they saw your face, they shut up and some even made you way.

At one moment there was only a wall in front of you and you let your body slip down to sit on the floor. You were at the merge of an anxiety attack.

“Cops- I need to call the cops.”, you mumbled, frantically touching your whole body to find your phone. Only to remember it was with Loki.

“Nononononononononononono no. I need to-”, you sobbed.

“-to do what?”, Mr Laufeyson´s voice asked.

“-call the cops.”

Your whole movement stopped and you looked up at the man tense like a deer in headlight.

“Why do you want to call the cops?”, he asked with a frown on his face and worry in his voice. Though you could not hear it.

“I-I-I can´t – I don´t care. I rather take time in jail-”, you stuttered, falling over your own words.

“You would rather be in Jail, then what?”, he inquired while stepping a bit closer to you.

“B-b-being t-touched by Mr Quill.”, you finally whispered interrupted by sobs.

“Touched you how?”, the man asked, crouching down and taking your chin in his hands.

Your body flinched away from his touch and you hugged yourself in self-comfort.

His whole movement stopped at once and anger radiated from his body.

“Touched. You. How?”, he growled, his jaw set.

“Down- my – B-back-, then- down- my- thigh- and- betw-between my l-legs. Be- ben- benea- beneath-”, your voice died in your sobs, “I asked him to stop- But he did – not. I pu-pushed a- away and ran. I am s-sor-ry. I tried to be – po-polite and n-not to d-do something st-stupid.”

“Barnes, call Pietro and tell him we will be leaving through the back entrance. Then escort Ms (y/ln) there and then wait for me.”, the dark haired man stated, already on his way back into the club, “ will see that Mr Quill is informed about our departure myself.”

“Sure thing boss. Come (y/n), let´s get you out of here and back home.”, your friend whispered with a warm voice, waiting for you to accept his offered hand. The last thing he wanted was for you to be afraid of him as well.

“I am so-sorry”, you whispered.

“You? I should apologize. It´s my job to make sure something like that does not happen.”

“No… I should have-”

“Should have what? Not dress the way you did? That´s all on him.”, the bouncer growled, pulling you to your feet, “Come on. Pietro should be here any moment.”

You nodded in understanding.

The sound of a car engine on the other side of the door caught your attention.

“He´s here. Come, let´s get you home. And do yourself a favor: take a hot bath and eat some chocolate or ice-cream.”, the man asked, opening the back door and the car door for you.

“Than-k you.”

“Wait a second. I will get you a blanked out of the trunk against the cold.”, he suddenly called out, disappearing and reappearing a few seconds later with a dark and fluffy blanked.

“Thank you Bucky.”, you breathed, pulling the blanked around your body, only to snuggle your face into it as well.

The warmth spend you comfort and tiredness crept into your bones.

“Pietro, get us back home, please. And (y/n), when we are back, I want to have a talk to you.”

You nodded in understanding. You wanted nothing more than vomit and cry at the moment.

The whole ride long did his gaze not move from your shivering body. Making you feel even more uncomfortable.

“Boss, we are here!”, the driver called once the car stopped and Mr Laufeyson stepped out. But unlike you had believed, did he stop, get out of his coat and offered it to you as a stand in for the blanket.

Staring. That was all you did for a few seconds until you finally accepted his offer and pulled the coat around your body like a cloak.

It was far too big and not so soft like the blanked. But it smelled nice.

You mumbled a quick “Thank you” upon passing him on your way to the elevators.

Neither of you uttered a word on the way up, and just like the floor-numbers did your anxiety rise.

“Follow me.”, the male spoke in a soft, but ordering voice, and you did. To your surprise did he walk straight into his rooms. Hesitant you followed.

Though knowing where you were, you averted your eyes to the ground.

“Wait here.”, he declared and you froze on the spot.

Only daring to breath.

_Why am I here? What does he want from me?_

The sound of running water reached your ears.

_Water?_

“I prepared a bath for you. I want you to take it once it is finished. While you do so, will I get you something more comfortable to wear once finished. I will also prepare you something to eat.”, his voice was softer and calmer than usual, confusing you to be honest.

“Why? Why are you doing this.”, you sobbed, not understanding his behavior when you were sure you would be in jail the next morning.

He sighted, but did not answer.

“I don´t understand. You order me to do things, threaten me with jail if I don´t listen and then when I go against them- you prepare me a bath?”, you continued your confused rant.

He sighted again.

“What am I to you?”, your arms returned around your body, “A Pet? A toy? A- Whore?”

“NO!”, he shouted stepping closer to you, “ if you were a whore, you would know it!”

Shaking fear returned into your body upon hearing his anger, “You are mine to take care of, and I failed.”

The last part was barely a whisper.

“I thought you were like the others . Like the last one. Faking not being interested in me, my money. Only to leave for Ego or someone else. Throwing themselves to the one paying most. I realized I made a mistake. I misjudged and you got hurt. Please-”, he pleaded, “-take the bath, and once the food is done. I will explain more.”

His voice was filled with so much honest pain, that you nodded in approval.

“But why here? Why not my room?”, you asked the last thing you needed to know.

“That´s more for me. I need to know you are… well.”, he admitted.

“No Cameras?”, you mumbled.

“No Cameras-”, he promised, “- no microphones or similar. Only two curtains to cover the windows. And I will stay outside these rooms until you are finished. There are towels laid out next to the tub and I will lay out clothing once you are within the bath.”

You nodded in understanding, wearily walking into the mentioned bath.


	7. the next day- a decision is made

Wearily you stepped into the mentioned bath.

The floor was laid out with dark wooden planks; Tub (inset for half its depth in the floor, filled with steaming water) and sink made of black marble with silver inlays.

With fearful eyes you looked around for any hint that Mr Laufeyson had lied, but you couldnt spot any electrical devices apart from the lights in the ceiling.

Finally you found it to be save and started stripping off the offending clothes starting with the shoes and String; the dress would wait until you had entered the water. It was sad for the fabric, but you did not feel well otherwise.

Emerging yourself under the water, you realized the water to have the perfect temperature and once you had peeled off the once beautiful dress, you began scrubbing your skin to get rid of the ugly feeling the man left behind on your body.

Skin raw and water cold you were almost satisfied with the state of your body. You then grabbed a (huge) soft towel to dryddd and returned to Mr Laufeyson´s Bedroom where you found your most comfortable clothes laid out on the bed.   
After one last glance around, you quickly got dressed.

It was then that an intoxicating scent entered your nose and both your brain and stomach realized how hungry you were in reality.

_Pizza? He got Pizza?_

* * *

“Feeling better?”, Mr Laufeysond asked once you had entered the living-area.

“Yes, thank you.”, you nodded, looking at the scene in front of you:

The whole kitchen was filled with pizza-cartons of all different sizes with different pizzas in it.

_WTF?!_

“I did not know which one you liked, so I ordered one of every kind I have heard of.”, he explained with a sorry look in his eyes, “Eat whatever you like.”

Hesitant you searched for your favorite kind and took a bite; it tasted wonderfully and for a little moment you were able to forget why you were there.

“It is time for me to explain, right?”, the man breathed, his eyes first cast to the floor only to move to the ceiling before settling on yours, awaiting your approval.

“I am what people call a Dominant. I like being in control. But what I like and need just as much is to take care of people; that they are depending on me . You may call it me a Sugar Daddy, if you have ever heard of it.”

“I don´t understand- Does that mean, you like forcing people to follow your every order, and to have nothing? You enjoy the suffering of others, just so you can play the knight in shiny armour?”, you hissed, your fists balled in anger.

“No- and yes. Usually this arrangement is made in both sides consent. The Sugarbaby gets monthly or weekly allowance, presents or getting things payed for. In the meantime, she offers her Daddy favors like joining him to dinners, parties, holidays and other things-”

“-like sex?”, you finished his sentence in shock.

“Yes, like sex or other sexual favors. But listen, before you panic, there are borders set- not negotiable boarders .”

“NO- nonononononono. So I am a glorified whore?”, you broke with a sob.

“NO! As I said, these things are made in consent of both sides. I would and will not ask that from you, or anyone else, without being 100 percent sure it is what they want as well.”

Tears streamed down your face when you spoke again, “ Then why threatening me in the first time.”

“You would not have accepted any help if I had offered, right? It is part and job of a good Sugardaddy, or any Dominant in particular, to know what is best for his Baby or Submissive. Even if they don´t or do not want to know it.”, he continued,”After I had kicked you out Bucky and Sam asked me if I had seen you. They told me what had happened and I realized my mistake. When I med you again, I decided to act. I admit I thought you to act and turn out like the others. I tried to make you show your real side . I failed in realizing you are who you are not not pretending to be someone else. If you want: you can leave. No police and you will never see me again. I will arrange for you to move towns of you wish. But my offer stands. You will join me at functions, dinner and lunch or other things. In return you keep your allowance, your rooms and everything you already have at the moment. No sex or any sexual favors unless you offer them on your own. I can arrange for you to work a few hours if it makes you feel better. Your own apartment. Think about it. In the meantime I leave you alone and will stay somewhere else until you have decided. Just let Pietro or one of the others know when you are finished. The leftovers will be given to people living on the streets. Let me know how you decide. Until then this apartment is yours. Just, please do not go through my things.”, the man nodded almost submissively, before leaving you alone.

With the men´s words still lingering in your mind, you ate as much as you were able to , before sending Bucky a quick ´Thank you` and retiring into your room.

You settled onto your bed, no noises around you (except the one time when Bucky or Pietro must have entered to take the leftovers away), but sleep was evading you with everything running through your mind.

In the end, you called your aunt for advice. She knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes, and she was the only one (next to your mom) you had still contact with at home.

“ _So, you got this offer as a PA. It requires you to move into the same house as your boss. Join him at functions and other things for 15k a month? And you don´t know if you want to, because he was an huge asshole at the beginning and you feel like selling yourself? Do I understand that right?”,_ her gentle voice repeated what you had just told her over the phone.

“Yes.”

“ _Furthermore your asshole boyfriend left you the day before you were supposed to move in with him, and on top of that you lost your job, because someone with a gun was robbing your workplace?”_

“Yes.”, you sighted, hearing it made it all sound even worse.

“ _One last Question: is he good looking?”_

“I. I guess.”, you answered and were able to see the smirk she must have on her face that second through the phone.

“ _Then go for it. Put enough money aside , in case you need to quit, and enjoy it as long as it lasts. God knows you always work hard and care of others. Now care for yourself. Your Ma would say the same.”_

“Hows her cancer?”

“ _The same. And now with your brother in Jail again- But enough of that depressing stuff.”, your aunt sighted._

“I will send you-”

“ _-nothing. My sister won´t accept a penny and you know that. The lot of you is just too stubborn for your own good.”_

“Then at least let me give you money for me while I lived with you. Please-”

“ _Fine. But not more than 500 s month-”_

“-a week-”

“ _Fine. As stubborn as the rest of us.”, she laughed ,” Love you munchkin. And stay strong in that big city of yours.”_

“Love you, too Aunty. Call you once I have made a decision. And hug Ma from me.”

“ _Always. See you later.”_

With your thoughts sorted, sleep stopped evading you and within minutes you had drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Your eyes sticky, you slumped into the kitchen, with your whole body still tired from the evening prior.

Fresh fruits and and different kinds of freshly baked goods (like bread rolls and croissants) greeted you the second you placed foot into it.

You knew Mr Laufeyson was behind this.

Shewing on a bite of bun with cheese topping , you typed a Message the owner of the Apartment and hit send.

´I made a decision. I will accept your offer, if I have your word to be allowed to change my mind at any second; without repercussions.´

It took less than a minute for him to answer: ´Of course. Pietro will bring you to my office once you are finished with your breakfast.´

You answered with a quick ,´okay. What should I wear?´

´Whatever you like and is suitable for an office.´- came his reply and your forehead almost hit the top of the table you were sitting at.

_Office-friendly. Office-friendly. Let´s see if I can find anything in that closet of mine. I though with all that cloth-missing stuff in there that might turn out hard. Urg. I will need to go shopping. I hate that._

To your little surprise, did you find a pair of skinny jeans, a simple black t-shirt and a black strick-jacket.

_This might work. Better than nothing I guess._

A knock sounded from the door between the floor and your room.

“(y/n), this is me, Bucky.”

“Come in.”, you called back and he did as you had told.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked at once, his voice warm but sad.

“Better, thank you. Again.”, you smiled.

“No, you should not thank me. I should apologize. If I had done my job correctly-”, he started though was interrupted by you at once.

“Stop. Just- just don´t let it happen again, okay?”, you hummed, “I am not mad with you.”

“I can do that. I am here to escort you to the boss.”

“Okay. Lead the way.”


	8. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay of one week, but work is a b***** at the moment and so I had not much time to write. Thats why I post a slightly longer chapter today. I hope thast is alright with you

„Good morning Ms (y/LN), I hoped you slept well after last night. Boss is waiting in his office. I am glad that you chose to take him on on his offer. He felt devastated about what he allowed to happen and about his misjudgment.”, the secretary smiled.

_How does he know that?_

“Thank you- can I go in or..?”

“Of course, he is waiting for you.”

Hearing an ´Enter´ following your knock, you stepped inside the large office.

“Good Morning (y/N). I hope you you slept well.”, the businessman greeted you, placing the papers he was working on to the side.

“More or less. I could not sleep for a few hours.”, you admitted.

“I feared so much. Please take a seat and we can talk a bit more.”

The cushions were so soft that you sunk into them once taking the offered seat and you thought about how this couch was a lot more comfortable than you mattresses growing up.

_Wow. I could sleep on this thing for days._

“You said you wanted my word to be able to change your mind at any moment. I can give you that and more: I formulated a contract for the arrangement between the two of us. We both will sign it. It contains any important information. Here, read it and then tell me what you think. Everything can be changed.”

He was sincere in his tone and you immediately felt more relaxed.

Accepting the paper, you read everything carefuly.

There were different paragraphs for different themes: a paraphrasing of what he had told you the evening prior, his duties as your ´sugar-daddy´, your duties as his ´sugar-baby; the last one was one big and bold statement **“All sexual or bodily favors must be offered by (Y/n) (Y/LN). Loki Laufeyson has no right to, in any form, ask for them or hinting at them.”**

At last there was a section that stated you would be allowed to end this relationship any second without getting held responsible for it in any way or form. You also would be able to keep anything you had received during that time.

“I want to do something to earn that money. I can´t sit around all day.”, you stated.

“I figured you would say that. You could work a part-time job in one of my businesses , or somewhere else as long as it does not interfere with our deal.”

“I mean, I can take care of the household. Go grocery-shopping, and so on. Like cooking and baking.”, you hummed.

“We will find something. For now, you should go and stock your rooms with anything you need and want : Clothing, shoes, shampoos ,.. anything. New furniture, if you don´t want to sleep in that bed, or if it does not suit your style.”, he suggested.

“O-Okay. Though the rooms are fine. But can I get some of my personal stuff out of my storage-unit? It is paid for almost three months in advance, still-”, you asked.

“You don´t need to ask. Tell Barnes where the unit is and he can help you. Now that I think of it; I never asked why you were homeless. If you don´t mind me asking.”

“My boyfriend, who I was supposed to move in with, dumped me the evening before the move. It was already leased again, so I had nowhere to go and stayed with two homeless men I know for a few years. They convinced me to go with Bucky and Sam.”, you explained with a sigh and noticed a vain on the man´s forehead twitch.

“Why?”

“Why he left me? Found him making out with a girl in an club and he claimed he forgot to tell me and that I was about to move in with him.”

“I meant living with the homeless.”

“I used my last money to pay for the unit. Please, can we change the subject? It is kind of embarrassing-”

“We may. Apologies-”

“Well, on another node: Anything you want to have for dinner? I can get groceries on the way then.”, you mused.

“Surprise me. But I might be late. Mr Quill wants to have a meeting with me later.”, he did not sound amused at all.

“I am sorry I caused problems.”you apologized again, though you knew it wasn´t your fault for real.

“He should be sorry. Not you. And he will if he crosses my line again.”, the CEO growled, forming a fist with his hand at once.

I will leave then.”, you nodded your farewell and stood to leave.

“Until later (y/n), and have a nice day.”

* * *

Bucky had driven you to your storage unit and helped getting your most personal item back to you rnew home. It wasn´t much and fit in the back of the car; though you made sure to get your comfortable underwear and sleep stuff (mostly old shirts and boxer-shorts).

“So, Sam and I were wondering if you would be up for a movue night the other day. Pietro, Wanda and Nat will be there as well.”, the dark haired man asked you with a smile from behind the wheel.

“Uhm, sure? But why? I mean you don´t need to do that, only because I am ´living´ with your boss now. But I appreciate the offer.”, you answered, wondering why they invited you.

You would consider Bucky and Sam as accomplices though, but still.

“That has nothing to do with that. To be honest, you are the first one we like. Thus far, they all were bitches and just after the money. You on the other hand, don´t give a shit about it. It is refreshing.”, he explained, “What are you going to do know with your larger income and time on mass?”

“ I want to work. I don´t want to get money gifted to me for nothing. That was not how I was raised.”, you sighted, “For now, I will take care of the household and cook. Maybe later I will get another job. For during the day, I mean.”

“Remind me to show you the community floor Boss has made for us. It has a gym, wellness area, library and other stuff you might like.”

“Common area?”

“Yes. Didn´t we mention that most of us ´trusted´ employees are living on the five floors beneath you? My bad, sorry.”

“I don´t know. I wasn´t really in a mindset to lisdten to everything.”, you admitted.

“Understandable. We are back. Let me help you get your stuff upstairs and into your room. Then I have orders to get you anything you might need. Clothes, Shampoos, female Hygieneproducts. You name it, we get it. And no arguments: orders are orders.” , Bucky stated with a grin.

“Fine.”, you rolled your eyes, “One thing I need is more kitchen supplies. There is only the bare minimum in that kitchen. And curtains for the bathroom- those huge and open windows creep me out.”

“No secret exhibition fetish? Yeah I know what you mean, but we won´t be able to get you curtains I fear. That has to go through the interior designer. Though, you do know that there is a way to make the glass opaque?”

“Wait, what? How?”

“I don´t know how exactly it works, but there is a switch next to the door in every apartment bathroom.”

“I soooo need to find that switch.”, you groaned.

“i can show you.”, he laughed, nudging you with his shoulder, “Though you could have just asked, you know?”

“Well, yeah. To late for that know though. Theme change, can we go to my old workplace? A much as I hate it, but they still have the best hot chocolate in town-”, you sighted, “-and I need some of my paperwork from them back.”

“Sure thing. We will get those things, and some of those awesome cookies they sell.”

A light laugh escaped your lips, “I made those. And I am the only one who knows the exact recipe.”

His eyes grew big. “You´re kidding!”

“Nope, the ones they sold before were disgusting. And I love to bake, so I made them after my mom´s recipe. I can make you some if you like.”

“YES Please!”, he cleared his throat, “ I mean, if you have time and so on. No need to-”

“I will find a moment. It´s the last I can do after you and Sam took me in.”

“No worries. Now lets me get your things up and then back shopping.”

Parking the car in front of the building, he stepped out and walked to the back. You were following him at once and grabbed some of your stuff.

His astonished look stopped you at once.

“What?”

“Nothing. I am just not used that a- that I get help with carrying stuff upstairs.”

“You mean Mr Laufeyson´s Sugarbabies? I am not like them.”, you frowned.

“Yes, and I know. Just-”, he stammered casting his eyes on the floor in embarrassment.

“Unusula. I get it.”, you honestly smiled, “Though I am one now.”

Something in your voice at the last part of your exclamation made him send you a sad smile.

“Come on. Let´s get you settled in a bit more.”

“Alright”, you nodded, “and then some hot chocolate.

* * *

“What do you want?”, your former employer sneered once you entered the coffee-shop. Her eyes glaring daggers into you.

“Hello to you, too. I am here to get my last cheque, my papers and recipe-book that is still here. As well as a triple-hot-chocolate with two marshmallows, please.”, you smiled your best customer-service-smile.

“And a large coffee for me.”, Bucky piped up from right behind you.

“Sure. I assume ´To Go´?”

“Yes, pleased.”, you smiled even brighter.

“Give me a moment.”, your ex-boss grumbled before leaving into the back to hopefully get what was yours.

“Asshole much?”, your friend whispered from behind and you nodded.

One of your old coworkers began to make your order in the meantime.

“Thank you, Chris. How is school doing?”, you started to make small-talk, this time with a real smile.

“It´s alright. My year is about to go on a trip, but without me.”, the young barista answered.

“Why?”

“Don´t have the money, and my Stepdad is an asshole an does not want to pay for it.”, he grumbled and you sighted.

You knew about his situation at home, and would often cover for him, so he could do homework during his break.

“How much is the trip?”

“550 Bucks.”, he sighted again, that was almost a month of work for him, without giving his parents his share of rent that was 150 and the money he saved for college.

“What about the tips?”

“Alright I guess. Though since you aren´t baking the cookies anymore they dropped quite a bit. But if I am lucky I can get enough to go on weekend-trip with my friends next month.”, he smiled thinking about that.

“You can still keep the tips, right? No sharing them with the others or the boss since I left?”, you questioned, an idea had crossed your mind.

“Everything is the same, why?”, he answered a bit baffled about your question.

“No particular reason. Bucky. This order is on me.”, you grinned.

“Alright.”, he shrugged, tough you assumed he knew what you were planning.

“Hand me the card reader, would you? Prizes are still the same?”, you offered your open palm to the boy, who nodded and finished your order.

Accepting the reader, you typed in 10$ for the order and 600$ under tip, “ Here you go. Have fun on that trip. And before you ask, I got a really well paying new job.”

“Thank you so much!”, the Highschooler breathed with teary eyes.

“See it as a graduation gift. But don´t tell anyone, ok?”

“Promised””, the boy quickly nodded, zipping his lips with a motion of his hands, though he quickly stopped when his boss returned with your things.

“Here!”, your ex-boss sneered almost slamming your things on the counter, “If you could leave now please.”

“We may. Hve a nice day!”, and with that, the two of you left.

“That was nice what you did there.”, Bucky hummed back behind the wheel.

“He deserves a few days of fun. His Stepdad is an asshole. A HUGE one.”

“So, where do we start shopping?”


	9. An unpleasent night?

Four hours later you entered the main room of the flat, one big bag of cosmetics and similar things in hand, while Bucky carried the other three bags of goods. Those mostly contained casual and basic clothing, you unsurprisingly could not buy in the boutiques Bucky drove you first.

It was so ´bad´, he had to drive you to your ´usual´ stores to shop.

“Can you place them next to my room please? I will put them away and then make some-”, the ringtone of your phone interrupted you, it was Mr Laufeyson.

“Hello.”, you greeted him once you had accepted the call.

“(y/n). Are you still out with Barnes?”

“No, I just came back a minute ago. Why?”, you hummed, offering the man a bottle of water, who declined.

“Good. Quill invited us for dinner. Apparently he want to apologize to you in person. He swore he will behave himself.”

“Oh- okay. When and where?”, you asked , though did not sound very thrilled.

“I understand if you-”

“No, it is okay. As long as he jeeps his hands to himself.”, you sighted, your head tilted back.

“He will. Are you really okay with it? I can attend on my own, telling him you felt ill.”, the CEO answered and you could hear his frown through the phone.

“It really is alright; and my mother raised me to always give second chances and allow someone to at least try and apologize. My Ma would have my hide if I were not to allow that.”

_Though that does not mean I have to accept that apology._

“5pm. And we have to meet there. I will send Barnes the locations. Wear something chick. It is an italian Restaurant.”, he explained further.

“Alright. See you there?”

“See you there. And if you change your mind, let me know.”

“Will do. See you this evening Mr Laufeyson, bye.”

“What is wrong?”, came Bucky´s worried voice from behind you.

“Ego invited us to an ´apology dinner´ at 5. Mr Laufeyson will send you the address. And now I have to get ready. Yayyyy! Motivation!”, you fake cheered.

“Boss makes you attend?”, the Bouncer asked in disbelieve.

“No. My upbringing does. Ma always said to allow someone to try and apologize, though to have a good way to politely decline. My Ma would kill me if I would not attend. So, if you excuse me, I have to get ready. And that means to find an appropriate dress, I actually would wear. And then there is make-up and hair and – just be glad you are a dude.”, you groaned.

“Well, have fun. I will be downstairs in our flat. Just call me when you need anything.”

“Will do, thank you for everything today.”, you smiled and entered your room.

_There is that one black dress I could have worn at the club. It shouldn´t be too warm for a restaurant….. Yes sounds good, and now the make-up. **Sigh** lets see- two hours to go._

You took a quick shower (with the glass turned opaque), before drying you hair and body with one of those huge soft towels, only to put on some simple make-up and do your hair.

One and a half hours later, you were rather satisfied with what you were able to pull off and chose the most comfortable pair of lingerie  ( that would fit the dress ) and then the dress.

Waiting with the shoes until the very last second, you walked around the apartment to get used to the way the fabric would move around you body.

It was comfortable and was long enough for you not to feel exposed in any way.

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

“Ready to go?”, it was Bucky.

“Yes. “,and with that the two of you were off.

* * *

My number is saved on your phone on speed-dial. Nr 6 if I was informed correctly. Just dial it and come and get you or send someone. Thor made me your personal bodyguard, together with Sam. Depending on whom is working at the club. I will wait until Pietro arrives with Loki and then get to the Bifrost. “, your friend spoke from the drivers seat.

“Personal Bodyguard?”, you repeated his words.

“Yes. You thought you would not get protection? Think again.”, he shook his head, “Tomorrow we are going to save your ´safe word´ in the security system. So think about one till then.”

“Okay. Any idea what?”, you hummed, looking at the passing streets on the other side of the car window.

“Any word you can remember well, but you do not usually use.”, he answered in a matter of fact kind of way.

Professional, even.

“Oookay. Do you know anything about the restaurant you are escorting me to?”

“It´s high class, but not too stuck up. Portions are decent sized , so you will at least not leave hungry.”

_At least something_

“Am I to wait in the car until Mr Laufeyson arrives?”, you wondered, not used to any situation like this.

“Uhm-no. He is already here, see?” Bucky answered, pointing to the window of the restaurant , only for you to notice the man in question with Ego.

It was that moment that your phone buzzed, indicating you got a message.

“ _ **Just tell the Hostess your Name. She knows you are with me and will escort you to our table.”**_

“ _ **We just arrived. Will do.”**_

“Well, let´s go.”, you mumbled to yourself and waved Bucky a good-bye, leaving the black SUV.

A young woman greeted you with a typical customer-service-smile.

“I am with Mr Laufeyson. My name is (y/n) (y/ln)”, you greeted her with a smile in your voice.

“Of course, please follow me.”, she answered with a monotone voice and motioned towards the dining area.

“Please lead the way.”, you nodded and followed her to your table.

_Am I too late?_

There were three people seated, with two being Ego and Mr Laufeyson, while the last one was a young woman, with fake blond hair, a skirt that barely covered her ass and a top that did the same for her breasts.

She sat on a cushioned stool, and not like the men on real chairs.

There was a stool for you next to Loki as well.

_ Seems like I have to sit on one of those as well. _

“Ah, the final guest has arrived. And right on time. We only ordered drinks for now. Please take a seat.”, Ego smiled like nothing had happened and you had to forcefully suppress a gagging reflex.

“Thank you. And thank you for your invitation.”, you smiled instead and took the designated seat.

I t was obvious, that those seats meant to show your position was not equal to the men.

“Good choice with the dress. I took the liberty to order a bottle of white whine for the two of us. But feel free to order whatever you like. And if you want to leave at any time, let me know and we will.”, Mr Laufeyson leaned towards you and spoke only for you to hear.

“Thank you. Will do.”, you whispered back just as quiet as he did.

N ot three seconds later a menu was placed in front of you.

You thanked with a smile and started to look over it.  Reading the offered dishes, you decided on some Pasta with creme-sauce and vegetables. 

“Excellent choice.”, your companion hummed, seeing the dish you pointed at, like you were asking for his approval.

“We will take the Pasta and the Chicken-Breast, with a side-dish of bread-sticks as appetizer.”, the CEO ordered for the two of you.

“My Pleasure, Mr Laufeyson. What can we prepare for you Mr Quill?”, the servant inquired.

“ A salad for Puppy and the Black Angus Steak with Truffles for me.”

“With pleasure.”, and with that he disappeared just as unnoticed as he had turned up.

“So, Loki, I hope you got home after our last meeting without any problems. I was sad about your sudden departure; it was a quite interesting and fun evening.”, Ego smiled and you nearly choked on the sip of water you just were about to drink.

_ Excuse me?! _

“Yes, but you know exactly why we left. And I believe that was your reason for this invitation.”, Mr Laufeyson smiled back with a pointed voice.

“Yes, yes. Of course-”

_ Do I get my apology now or not? WTF _

“\- Why don´t we talk about our business ideas while we wait for the food?. Puppy, why don´t you fresh up a bit?”, the other man literally ordered and the other woman stood up with a smile and walked away in a slutty way.

It was like an accident, you had to follow her with your eyes even though you did not want to.

Ego harrumphed and send a questioning look at you.

“(y/n) can stay if she wants to.”, his voice was stern and dark, “and I still believe you still own us something. Otherwise we are leaving.”

He sighted.

“Yeah, yeah. My apologies for my behavior. Satisfied Laufeyson? “

“Mmmmh. What do you want to talk about?”

_ That´s it? WTF? I can´t believe it! _

Anger made your blood boil, but you tried to keep calm or to at least not show your state  of mind.

The next couple of minutes continued with business-talk you were not really interested in.

That was until Puppy returned;  her hips and tit´s swinging from one side to the other. She let her fake ´claws´ brush over her ´companions´ shoulders, earning a loud smack on her ass for it.

S he giggled.

You nearly puked. Again.

Soon after, the food arrived; it smelled and looked  amazingly and you had to really use restraint to not dig in at once. 

Y ou had been raised to wait until everyone was served afte r all.

Loki received his food last, and once he had, you wished ´bon apetit.

The food was even more delicious than you thought.


	10. An urgent call

Ignoring the disgusting presence of Ego and Puppy, you tried to enjoy the meal. And you did; well most of the time.

“Were you able to get everything you wanted and needed to?”, Loki asked you with interest.

“Yes, though not every thing was buy able in your stores or the ones Bucky brought me to at first. We had to drive to one of the big Walmart like stores to get the rest.”, you answered preparing the next bite on your fork.

“Really? And what was it that you couldn´t get.”, the man frowned.

“Basic clothes, to wear while in the flat.”, you hummed, “Well, there were some to buy in your stores, but those were not really comfortable, there was something wrong with the feeling on my skin.”

“I will keep that in mind. Has Barnes informed you about the security measures we will install tomorrow?”

“You mean the safe word? Yes, I am already thinking about which one I could chose. I have no idea.”

“Oh save word? That is so useless and over rated. Where is the fun in that?”, Ego suddenly chuckled and your eyes turned big, “ you see, my girls let me do everything I want. You should try it Laufeyson. There is nothing better than fucking just the way you want with no one to care about.”

_Excuse me. That is disgusting -_

“I like my companions to be their own persons and not holes to fuck.”, Loki almost growled.

“Suit yourself.”, the man shrugged and returned to play with Puppy beneath the table.

“Loki-”, you breathed no able to mask your disgust.

“Mariella, we are leaving. Please send the check to my office. Heimdall will transfer the amount we own with tips. And please pack two kinds of each dessert you offer for me to take with us.” , the CEO stated while standing up and pulling the chair back for you.

“I will see to it Mr Laufeyson. I will send someone to your Apartment as soon as they are finished.”, the hostess offered a smile.

“Thank you Mariella. Mr Quill, I fear we have to continue our business in a different way and on a different date.”, that were the last words he spoke before guiding you outside.

“Barnes will drive us back. We will meet him somewhere, I need some air after this.”

“Yeah.”, you hummed, “I feel you.”

Silence hung between the two of you while you walked two blocks down the streets where Bucky met you.

“Boss, (y/n), Back to the tower?”, he greeted, already knowing the evening hadn´t gone by in a good way.

“Yes, please.”, the CEO nodded.

* * *

The next day you had updated the security protocol with your saveword, that would send out an alarm to the security department (speak: Thor and Bucky) and allow them to hear and see what was happening in real time (with maybe 3 seconds delay).

The word you had chosen was “Rosebutt”, and for the occasion of the day you decided to bake some chili after your mothers recipe and invited (after asking Loki of course) for dinner.

It was served in the common area and you used it to meet those you hadn´t met before. Speak: Mr Tony Stark (head of IT) and Mrs Pepper Potts-Stark (Head of Public relations), they came in the presence of a teenager , Peter Parker, who apparently did a long term internship and was something like the little brother/ son everybody wanted. Anyone of those present would die for that boy and after the evening, you decided you would as well.

He was just so innocent and whole-hearted you knew you would do anything to make him happy.

Peter would definitely get the biggest birthday cake you ever made for his next birthday, that was certain.

* * *

It was close to Christmas when you received heavy news; news that made you call Pietro to drive you to Loki´s office.

“Good morning (y/n), go right through.”, Heimdall greeted you without looking away from the file-closet he was currently searching.

As always you wondered how he was able to always know everything that was happening.

Loki called it a gift, you called it a talent any good secretary needed but only a few have.

“(y/n), what is wrong? Heimdall informed me that you were in distress coming here.”, the CEO asked you with deep worry in his voice.

“I need to leave.”, you breathed, “My aunt called, my Mom apparently in a bad shape at the moment and her boss told her if my aunt can´t cover the shifts his girlfriend does not want to work, she will lose her job. I need to go home and see after my mom while my aunt has to work double shifts. Neither of them would accept any money to help and-”

Loki looked relieved when he heard you did not want to leave for good but were ´just´ needed at home.

“Heimdall will take care of the flight and everything else. Take as much time as you need and if you need anything else, let me know.”, he nodded, totally ignoring (or not hearing?) your statement you would give him everything you have to offer in return.

You had continued rambling on, not realizing that he had already spoken to you, “And I don´t want anything in return. Family is important. Go, take care of your Mother.”

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you.”, you shouted, though your voice was muffled by his suit. You had started to hug him once you had registered his answer, with your head pressed against his chest.

It took a moment for his surprise to wear of, you usually did not touch him like that, but then he embraced you in his arms and whispered into your hear.

“No need to thank me. Take care and call me.”

“I will. I promise.”

* * *

“Your flight will leave in three hours from La Guardia. Pietro will drive you back to the tower where you can pack. I already organized for suitcases to be brought up to your room and a car will be waiting in Meadows Field to drive you to your mothers home. If you need a room for any reason, call me and I will have one organized; no matter what time of day.”, Heimdal spoke the second you left the office.

_How in the hell does he do that?_

“Thank you. And I mean it.”, you almost sobbed, on your way down to the lobby and back into the car.

* * *

“What are you doing here?”, you stuttered, surprised to see Bucky opening the car-door for you once the car had stopped at the Airport VIP entrance.

“I am your Bodyguard, remember? Where you go, I go. Heimdall called and informed me roughly about what is going on. And before you start to worry: I had nothing to do than working at the club. So no, you do not intervene with any plans I may have had. Now, if you would follow me, someone will get you bags while we will wait in the VIP lounge for boarding.”, your friend and bodyguard spoke before you could even think of apologizing for trashing his plans. All you could do was nod and follow him into the building.

“Take whatever you want. The food is included in the yearly fee Boss is paying. It is really good.”, he smiled, motioning to a buffet that stood on one side of the lounge.

“Maybe. When does the plane start? I don´t think Heimdal gave me an exact time, or a ticket if I think of it.”

“No need for a ticket, trust me, and for the time. I think in one hour, but if there is an earlier opening, someone will come and get us. They won´t leave without us. I can assure you that.”

You wondered what he meant with ´No need for a ticket.´ You never heard about someone being able to fly without one, but it made sense once you left the shuttle (a small limousine) onto the tarmak and stood in front of a private Jet with the Asgardian Logo on its side towards the end.

“Don´t tell me you thought Boss would make you fly commercial and possibly even economy or first? Let´s go inside. The flight takes a few hours and, the earlier we leave here, the earlier we are at your Mother´s.”


	11. Brotherly love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: asshole brother

The flight took five hours. Five hours you used to worry about your mother and to make plans on how to give her money without her noticing or her being able to decline.

That task, you failed miserably.

Why had every single one of your family such a thick head?

“My aunt just send me a message. The guest room is free and will be ready when we arrive. She also let me know that dinner will be ready as well. Hope you are hungry, the way I know my family there will be more than enough for two days. At least.”

“Anything else I need to know?”, the man chuckled.

“My Ma has a dog, well Bamby is really my dog, but she stayed behind to guard the house. She is a Pit, not very trusting of strangers but a real cuddle bug once she knows and trusts someone.”

“I am not afraid of big dogs, if that is your concern. What is the general stance on weapons in the house?”

“Not at the kitchen table or around children. Cleaning only on the porch or in the garden.”, you answered like you were reciting, “Why are you asking?”

His only answer was him lifting the leather-jacket he was wearing, showing of a nine mm in a holster right against his rib cage.

“The only one?”

“Do I need more?”, he asked with lifted eyebrow.

“Well, if you ask a cop, probably. The neighborhood went downhill for the last couple of years. But there are mostly older people living, with the occasional low income family. It was no easy area to grow up in.”, you breathed.

Bucky´s answer was only a hum.

“Please prepare for landing.”, came over the intercom and the two of you did as the pilot had asked.

45 Minutes later the jet was parked and Bucky and you stepped out.

“Mr Barnes, the car is waiting. Please follow me through the TSA and then towards the private parking lot.”, a manager like person greeted your companion but ignored you.”

“Thank you. Please lead the way.”

Not even ten minutes later, you sat next to the man in a dark SUV with slightly tinted windows.

* * *

The streets looked just as you remembered, only a bit older and more run down.  Some where empty n o w and others looked empty but where still lived in.

_It has been a long time since I was here._

“You can park the car in the garage. My aunt said she will park Ma´s in the driveway then. It is the one house over there. You see, the one with the white fence and red letterbox.”, you pointed at the house of your childhood.

“Yes, I see. Alright, lets get you the rest home. I am starting to get tired.”, Bucky chuckled.

“Come in, come in. You must be Bucky Barnes. Thank you for tagging along (y/n), though she is old enough to travel on her own, I believe.”

“Auntie!”

“Yes, that is me. Of course she can travel alone, but she is too important for the firm to risk her getting hurt. I am just here for her protection and muscle, in case there would be heavy lifting.”

“I bet you can.”

“Auntie!”

“What?, you have seen his muscles, didn´t you?”, your aunt chuckled, “Well come in, your Ma is waiting for you in the kitchen. Dinner is ready in a bit.”

“I missed you. I should have come home earlier.”, you mumbled, pulling your aunt into a tight hug.

“Munchkin. You took your own way in life. There was no place for me.”

“There is always a place for you and Ma and you know that!”, you almost shouted, “But I know what you mean.”

“Honey, is that you??”, the weak voice of your Mother called out of the Kitchen.

“Yes, it´s me.”

“Well come in! I won´t get any younger!”

“Yes Ma.”

You stepped into your childhood home and felt tears rise, it had not changed a bit.

“Let me take a look at you.”, your Mother smiled,”This job of yours is doing you good.”

“Thank you, Ma. I really like it. But, where is Bamby?”, you frowned at the last part.

“In the garden. Samuel and her don´t get along, so she is outside.”

“Samuel? Who is Samuel.”

“A... friend of your brother.”, Your Aunt huffed.

“Why is he here.”

“Your brother asked him to help us-”

“But he is useless.”

“Ms. Why is he still here then?”

You chuckled. “Well. My brother is a real thick head, so if you don´t want to argue for days and weeks, you just go with it; as long as it does not go to far.”

“Exactly. And Samuel does nothing than sleep and eat. He does help within the household, but only the bare minimum. He is currently out with your brother.” , your Aunt shook her head.

“Well, I will get Bamby inside and then we can talk.”, you smiled walking to the backdoor where you could see your dog dancing in front of the window.

* * *

It was the third day of you staying with your mother when you met Samuel for the first time. He went back to his room, only to emerge ten minutes later to serve himself some food and beer without even acknowledging anyone of you.

You realized something was off with him, when you took your mothers wallet to get the recipe from your last grocery -shopping trip and noticed the money you had put inside were gone.

_I just put two hundred bucks in it. Where is it?_

“Bucky?”

“Yes, (y/n), what´s up?”

“I did put money in the wallet, didn´t I?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because there is none anymore.”, you frowned.

“Samuel?”, he asked.

“Samuel.”, you answered, “I have to speak with my aunt.”

“You have to speak with me about what?”, your aunt spoke from the door.

“Money went missing.”

“That bastard.”, she grumbled, “Your brother doesn´t want to listen. He thinks he knows best.”

“Alright. This has to stop. I will go and speak with him.”, you growled.

“(y/n) you don´t have to. You and-”

“No arguments, I will go and make sure he takes this asshole back.”, you growled, “We might not look eye to eye with a lot of things, but a thief in our house- if he won´t call him back, I will ask one of the others.”

“Where are we going?”, Bucky asked.

“Charming.”, your aunt answered.

“Let´s go.”

* * *

One hour later the SUV entered the parking lot of the garage your brother officially worked at as a mechanic.

“Bucky-”

“No need. Boss did a very good background-check on you. We know who your brother is.”, the man next to you spoke.

“And still-”

“You are not your brother.”, was his simple answer.

Smiling, and nervous, you got out of the car and walked towards the office to ask for your brother.

“What do you want.”, his voice growled before you were even half way there.

“Nice to see you too, Happy.”, you greeted him with a warm smile.

“Fuck this shit. What do you want? Are we suddenly good enough for you again.”

“I am here because of Samuel.”, you answered him.

“Who?”

“The _brother_ of yours you left with ma.”

“What about him.”

“He is stealing her money.”

“Ya think?”

“I know. Call him back.”

“Since when do I take orders from you?”, he growled back, hate in is eyes.

“You never did. You never even talk to me, you fucking hate me. I know that. But Ma has cancer and now one of your brothers steals her money. Call him back or I will go to the cops and file a report about it.”, you threatened, causing your brother to puff out his chest.

“Don´t even try and intimidate me. You won´t harm me no matter what, because unlike you, Ma loves me; just as much as she loves you.”, you squinted at him.

“Fine. Who is that, your boyfriend?”

“I am her bodyguard. (y/n), Boss called, he wants to speak with you about a gala next month.”, Bucky answered.

“I am coming. Get Samuel out of the house. And Ma asks if you will be there for Christmas dinner this year.”, you nodded.

“Maybe. Now fuck of, I don´t want the others to see me talking to you.”

“Is was a pleasure. As always. Let´s go. Oh, one last thing. Please answer your phone when Ma calls; she is worried about you.”

“Fuck off.”

_Asshole._

“What is his problem?”, Bucky sneered.

“My biological father. I got used to it. He always hated me. I don´t , I don´t want to talk about it.”

“Sorry.”

* * *

“Who´s that?”, you mumbled upon returning home.

“Looks official.”, Bucky stated.

“Yeah, bad official.”

**AN: Please let me know what you think!**


	12. Buying a house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we continue, this will enter a bit more of Sons Of Anarchy territory, but will return to NY in a few chapters.  
> Have fun reading at please let me know what you think.  
> I also apologize for any mistakes, I am tired but wanted to post this chapter for you.

„Let´s see what he wants.“, you told Bucky. Your car door was already open.

“Try to get his name. I can send it to NY and get Info on him. I have the feeling there is more behind his visit than he will tell us.”, he answered and you nodded. You had the same feeling.

“As I told you before Mrs Lowman, we offer you fifty thousand and paying of the mortgage fees. This is more than you will get when the bank sells it. That would be nothing. In the case you sell it to us, you we will give you enough time to pack your things and find a good retirement home. And later your Children won´t need to pay of your dept in the hopefully far future.”, you heard the stranger explain to your mother, using a very sweet and fake politeness.

You did not like him.

_Wait what?_

“Asd I told you before: I will not sell. This is my house and one day I will die in it.”, your Mother answered stubbornly and with determination in her voice.

“Mrs-”

“Ma, we are back. You alright?”, you interrupted the man, stepping right between him and your mother.

“Yes, no worries. What about you? Were you sufficient?”, she smiled and the two of you stepped inside the home.

“Me too. Your son will call his friend and tell him to look for another place to stay. We brought cakes from the bakery you love so much. Ms Muller sends her best wishes.”

“Oh how nice of her. I was already making some tee and coffee. Bucky, be so kind and close the door please. These winds are not good for my old bones. Thank you dear.”

“Sir.”, was the last thing you heard before the closing of the door.

“What just happened is not of your or your brothers concern. Understood?”, your mothers words were final and you knew there was no way to get something out of her if she did not want to speak about it.

“Fine. I know there is not way to get you to speak. So let´s eat cake and forget the whole incident.”

* * *

“Heimdal, this is (y/n). Can you research something for me?”, you spoke into the receiver of your phone.

Loki had after all once told you to ask him if you needed any information.

“Of course Ms (y/n). Does it happen to do with your mothers house?”, the secretary asked, and you once again wondered how he knew what he did, “Mr Laufeyson had asked me to keep an eye on it and declare interest should it ever be foreclosed.”

“Okay. Did you find out about it during the background-check on me?”

“We did, indeed. So what can I do for you.”, his voice was warm.

“How much dies the bank demand and can you get information on an August Marks? He offered My ma money and something feels off about him.”

“The bank demands 75 000 Dollars for the once it will be sold. This will be in three days if my information is right. May I also inform you that Mr Laufeyson already green-lighted this endeavor, so you have all the money you need to your disposal.”

“He already did? Is it possible then, that you buy it for me, please? And to let them know not to let the other interested know about it?”, you hummed; not comfortable about the fact that Loki had already put everything in motion, but grateful.

“Of course Ms (y/n). I will buy the house in your name; you will only have to sign the papers, but I can arrange that to happen online. I will call you once I have any other information you asked for. Have a great evening.”.

The two of you said your goodbyes and the call ended with a lot of weight lifted from your chest. Your mother would not lose her home.

“Are you going to tell your Ma?”, Bucky had joined you on the terrace in the back garden.

“And get my ass whooped? No thank you. I will tell her once it is done and she needs to know. I have to tell my brother though. _**Sigh**_ _”,_ You groaned.

With the head on the top of the table, you dialed your brothers number.

“What?”, the man in question answered your call.

“Ma´s going to loose her house.”, there was no intention of you to even try to be polite.

“You kidding?”

“A man was offering to buy it when we returned. She is behind on her payments and the house will be sold in three days for 75k.”, you informed him further.

“Fuck. I have 10k most. Need to ask the club.”, he mumbled into the form and you could see him scratching is head in frustration.

“No need. I already called work. They are going to give me the money and I will pay it back with my paychecks. I just wanted to inform you about that and that the man felt off.”

“You gotta let Ma living there?”. Of course he ignored the fact you were worried about that man.

“Rent free; just like we did until we moved out. This way she can´t argue.”

“Good. Now, what guy?”

“A man of the name of August Marks. He seemed polite, and fake. Like there was a specific reason to buy the house. And it can´t be the location. A man dressed like that, does not buy a house in this neighborhood. Hap-”, you frowned and sat up right alarmed, “are you growling? Why are you sounding like an angry Bumblebee?”

“Big, short hair, Black, expensive suit?”, he finally asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“Not of your concern.”

“Happy, do you know this man because of your _Job_ ?” , you breathed into the phone, but you got no answer.

“I take that as a yes. Do I need to get Ma somewhere else?”

“No.”

“Okay, I trust you because unlike me, you love Ma and don´t want to see her dead. I am calling you when the house is mine.”

“Good.” **Klick**

_ Asshole _

“Do I need to call the Boss and get Sam and maybe some more down here?”, your bodyguard asked, worry in his voice.

“The night will tell. If Bikers show up. Yes. If not, then no.”, you answered him honesty. 

“Makes sense.”, the man admitted, “I will stay up tonight and keep an eye out for anyone. No arguments. It is my job as your bodyguard and friend. And I have Bumble to keep me company.”

* * *

N o bikers came the following night or day and so you believed that it all was as coincidence. Maybe Heimdal will find out more soon.

It was midday of the day you would be a newly made house owner when a knock sounded from the front-door and Bumble started barking. 

It was Marks.

“Mrs Lowman, do you take our offer or not?”, he greeted your mother.

“We are not going to sell.”, she answered, but sadness was in her voice. She knew the bank would be selling her house this day. You had noticed her being quieter than usual the last two days.

“I am sorry to hear that. But you leave me choice now.”, he answered and at once reached into his jacket to- receive his mobile phone.

For a split second though, you had to admit, the thought of him pulling out a gun crossed your mind.

“This is August Marks of Pope Enterprise. I am calling to buy the house under the Number 666Ac. I will wait, thank you.”

A smirk threatened to spread over your face.

“What do you mean it is already sold. I INFORMED you last Month on my intentions to buy this object.- Yes, please give me the number of the buyer. Who was it you said?- Asgard, in the name of (y/n)(y/ln). Thank you and good bye.”, breathing in a few times to calm down, you saw him dialing the number you had given the bank for exactly this reason.

It only took a few seconds for his call to connect and your phone to ring. A look of confusion entered his face, that turned into disbelief and anger real quick when you answered with, “I am not going to sell. Have a nice day. Now, please leave my property or I will have to call the cops and my attorney for trespassing.”,  in the sweetest and most innocent customer-service voice you were able to muster.

Huffing and with angry strides, he finally left and drove of in his expensive car.

You laughed. Until a smack on the back on your head shut you up.

“MA!”, you whined.

“I can´t remember asking for help.”, your mother scolded you.

“You didn´t. Does not change the fact that I did.”, you huffed.

“How much dept are you in now?”

“None. My boss payed for it and take the money from my paychecks every month.”, you explained, “So don´t worry, Ma.”

“Why?”

“Because you sacrificed everything to make sure Happy and I can have an almost normal childhood. I am just paying it back, so no more arguments.”, you hugged your mother with tears in your eyes.

“Thank you. I will make you your favorite cake. No Arguments”

And with this declaration, your mother ended the hug and disappeared into the kitchen where you  immediately heard the clinking of bowls.

Keeping your promise, you called your brother:

“Your house now?”

“Yes, and Mr Marks was not happy about hearing it and that I do not intent to sell it ever.”, you hummed, still amused about the look the man had.

“Ya told him?”, your brother asked, almost getting pissed.

“Kind of, he came to make Ma a last offer. When she declined he called the bank to buy it in front of her face. Did not work out like he thought and when he called the new owner, me, he had no other choice than leaving in a sour mood.”

“Pack Ma´s things, you are going to spend Christmas in Charming. You have three hours.”, and with that the call ended, again.

“I swear, if he puts us into lockdown, I am leaving and telling Ma exactly why.”, you growled into the air before calling out to your Mother, “MA. Happy invited us to spend Christmas in Charming with him. And he won´t accept a no!”

“Jesus. What did my Son get himself into now.”,you heard her curse as an aswer.


	13. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for letting you wait this long. But now I hope you like this new (shorty) chapter

Knowing this could easily turn into a two or even three week long stay, you packed enough of everything and even called a pharmacy in Charming to see if they had your mothers medicine in stock and how long it would take to order.

Luckily they had more than enough in stock and within two hours the little group of the three of you were on the road. With Bucky driving your rental, your mother on the passenger-seat and you in the back with your dog, explaining to your aunt what had happened and asking her to look after your house.

She promised and was very understanding, she knew how your brother ticked, and promised to look after the house until you or your Ma returned.

Bucky had informed Loki about your change of housing (and everything around that), while you were packing the bags. He had promised that it was no problem; your Ma still promised to bake him a huge pie as thanks.

And so, you crossed the Charming County limits for the third time within a week and you hated it and knew a lot of places you would rather be; one of those was the camp you had stayed at with Monty and Bob.

Within seconds of crossing the boarder, the SUV was surrounded by the Motorcycle-crew of your brother. The group of you was escorted to your destination.

“As much as I want to tell you to just drive, follow them and hope we are not aiming for the clubhouse.”, you sighted.

“Got it.”, Bucky answered and your mother piped in as well.

“As much as I love my son. I will not stay in that house. I don´t need to see his bed-bunnies.”

“If he does, I pay for a motel-room Ma, and no arguments. I will not stay 24 / 7 in the vicinity of someone who hates me.”, you declared.

Unfortunately though did you have not other choice than to stay with your brother, he (or his club) had managed to persuade everyone in the city to not rent to you or Bucky. You had no idea why, because none of them seemed to be happy about the strange male staying at the clubhouse; but they kept your mouths shut and the two of you stayed away as much as possible, taking your mother with you.

It was a week before Christmas, when you got the call that would change a lot.

“(y/n)”, Bucky spoke, sitting down at the picnic table you and your Ma were sitting at, “Boss called. He, Thor and Sam are coming over for Christmas. Heimdal was able to organize a house.”

A smile crossed your face, finally you would be able to leave this damn place. “When will they land?”

“Five minutes ago. They are currently on their way here from the airport. Stopping on the way to get some groceries. Boss wants to have a meeting with you tomorrow.”

You understood what the man meant; a date and a (short) escape from your current hell.

“Thanks for the Info. What are you going to do tomorrow then?”

“Spending a day of with Sam. Thor is going to escort you and Boss. We will meet up again when they get you back here.”

* * *

“He is your Boss, huh?”, you heard your brother great you with a growl in his voice.

“Yes, why are you asking.”, you sighted. The small date had taken your mind of the situation at hand.

“Funny, looks for me like the two of you had a date and that was not a business one. More like he took you out of more personal reasons.”

“He is my boss. You want my employment contract?”

“Why? Does it tell me how often you have to fuck him a day?”, he spat and you could not believe what you heard.

“What?”

“Don´t be so stupid. NO one lent 75k without a good reason or payback. So, did you have to bent over and take it in the ass for him to give you the money? God knows it can´t be the mouth of yours, that´s not even good for talkin´.” A dry laugh followed his statement and the toothpick in his mouth twitched from one side to the other of his mouth.

You could not believe what just happened. Blinking in surprise you tried to find words.

“Don´t be so stupid. Ya think I don´t know what a Sugarbaby is? You are a fucking glorified whore. That you can even dare to visit Ma … Disgrace won´t even fit it.”

Shock was the only thing you felt.

“Excuse me? You may hate me, but I am still your Sister.”, you breathed.

“No Lowman sells their Body for money and I sure as hell don´t have a sister who is a whore. And Ma does not need or want a hoe as a daughter.”

“What?”, tears threatened to fall.

“You, heard me Bitch.”, he growled, “Don´t let the gate hit you on the Ass on your way out; don´t want to spoil your Daddy´s fun. Do we?”

His words were so final and his eyes so cold and black, that there was nothing you would be able to say or do.

Your brother had just disowned you and now were alone.

“Hey, (y/n), what has you looking like that? Something wrong with your Ma? Or did yer boss fire you? Let me-”, the voice of one of the few Bikers you kind of liked called, pulling you out of your shocked state.

“Mr Trager. I...I am fine, thank you. Plea-please tell Mrs Low- I will leave now. Have a nice evening.”, you answered with tears in your voice.

“Mr Trager? Mrs Low- … did you just refer to your Mother as Mrs Lowman? What happened?”, the man sounded genuinely worried.

“I need to go.”, you sobbed, almost running out of the parking lot with your smartphone in hand.

“I am sorry to call you **sobb** I don´t know where to go.”, you called Bucky.

“On my way.”, he answered at once, “ You alright? What is wrong? Sam, hurry up.”

“I should be at the park in a few minutes.”, you mumbled, finally able to realize where your feet were bringing you.

“Got it. I think we already see you.”

Not a minute later, a big black car stopped next to you and your friends and protectors jumped out.

“What did he do?”, the dark haired man growled, “What did your brother do?”

He pulled you into an warm embrace, one you happily accepted.

“I don´t have one. Neither a Ma, or Aunt. At least not anymore. I am alone now. ´No Lowman sells their body and no one wants or needs a whore as a daughter´”, with the last part you paraphrased your brothers words.

“That Bastard.”, this time it was Sam who cursed, “Come on girl. Let´s get you home, and then we will go and buy you Ice-Cream and any Chick-flick you want to see.”

Y ou really wanted to smile at him for that offer, but at that moment there were no emotions left inside you. With a nod, you let them know you understood.

“Boss has a few meetings around town and the bordering area. Is the house okay, or do you want us to get you a Hotel room?”

“House is fine.”, you mumbled.

“Alright. Then let´s get you settled.”


	14. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long Wait (again)  
> Wordcount: around 2300
> 
> Warnings: slight Smut , definatelly grammar and spelling mistakes (sorry its late but I wanted to update again)

You did not utter a word or anything for the rest of the day. You only sat on the bed and stared into the void of your feelings.

Pity for yourself burned inside your heart; and you hated it.

It took a bit, but finally you declared that enough was enough. For a few weeks you had noticed your feelings change. Loki had given you a feeling of safety, want, need and most importantly acceptance.

And more than once did you imagined how it would feel to wake up in his embrace; once you had even woken up from a sex-dream including your boss.  
It was your fear of disappointing your family that had kept you from thinking further or acting on your growing desires; a family you no longer had.

When Loki returns, you decided you would full-fill your contract in all its depths for the very first time. Only problem was, that you had only packed comfortable clothing, and no good looking underwear.

_Guess I have to go shopping._

“But first a hot bath and some food.”, you mumbled to yourself and got up with a sigh.

“Sam, Bucky?”, you called out,” You guys want Pizza or Burger? I am starving.”

Both of them were sitting in the kitchen, their heads stuck together over something on the table, and their back turned to them.

“I mean, if I interrupted you doing something, I can leave-”, you frowned.

“No. Nononononoononnoono, NO!”, Sam spun around,” you stay where you are. We were just thinking about what to eat; perfect timing. I could eat some Burger and Fries. What about you Buck?”

“Sure. Been a while since I had a good Burger.”, the man smiled and you looked confused.

“Okay. Do you mind if we eat here? I am not really in the mood of eating out.”

“Tell us what you want and one of us will get it.”

“ Cheeseburger with extra bacon and Fries with malt-mayo and chili-ketchup.”, you decided looking over the menu, “When will Loki return?”

“That sound´s delicious. Tomorrow evening.”, the dark haired man answered, he himself deciding what to order.

“Can one of you go with me to get some new clothes then? I don´t really want to get my old ones.”

“Sure. We can go wherever you like. We have nothing else to do.”, this time it was Sam who answered.

“Awesome. Let me know when the food will be here. I am gonna take a shower or bath.”

And with these words, you returned to the masters- bedroom and in the adjoined bath.

* * *

After a five hour trip to the Mall in Lodi, you returned with five bags of clothes; one of them containing a short black dress and some very sexy lingerie.

“The house is secured with a lighter version of the one in the tower. We will stay in the house next door. Heimdall was able to buy it. The Boss and you will have everything for yourself and no one will listen in or interrupt.”, Sam explained with a smirk in his voice and you blushed.- Of course they would realize what this whole day had been about.

“Alright. Can you get some fresh  vegetables and meat for me? I want to cook something for Loki and I...”

“You don´t always have to ask us. It´s our job remember?”, Bucky grinned, “Tell us what you need.”

It was two hours later and Bucky had just left to the supermarke t while Sam watched over your safety  and you disappeared into the bath to get ready.

W hen you returned to the kitchen, your hair and makeup were done and you wore the clothes you had bought that day.  
“Wow, looking good. Thor called, they are one hour out, he is informed that you have something planned, but was advised to not tell the boss. Need any help with the preparations? Otherwise I will go next door and leave you to it.”

  
“I am fine. If I need anything I will call. Thank you and have a relaxing day.”, you hummed, already starting to gather everything you needed to cook.

“ See ya tomorrow then”, and with these words you were alone with your nerves and pots and pans.

* * *

-

I t was the second you turned off the stove, when the front door opened and you Boss Loki stepped inside. 

Your breathing stopped for a second, he was looking very good (as usual), but now that you had decided to act, it was a lot more apparent to you. He was dressed in a black suit and west,  combined with a white dressing shirt and emerald green tie. His hair was pulled back , but already loosing their form and a few strands had made their way into his face.

“This smells incredible.”, he hummed.

“I hope it does taste as good as it smells.” , you smiled back, “Why don´t you change first? I will prepare the plates in the meantime.”

“Anything you want me to change into? This seems to have a certain occasion.”, Loki answered.

“No, anything is fine really.”, you smiled back.

“ Alright, I think I will get rid of the jacket, tie and west then.”

W hen he returned into the kitchen, you had already taken a seat after setting the filled plates on the table  and the two of you ate in silence.

“ As always delicious. Let me help you with cleaning the kitchen.”, he offered and you smiled about his gesture.

“No need. I will put them into the machine. If bet you want to take a warm and relaxing shower at the end of the day.”

Loki seemed to muse about your words and like he wanted to ask something, but in the end he just nodded and disappeared into the masters bathroom.

Taking in and letting out a deep breath, you tried to calm your nerves. Mentally you had already planned to undress and wait, sitting on the bed wearing only the new lingerie, for Loki to get out of the shower.

Five minutes turned into ten and then twenty, when finally the water was turned off and you heard Loki finish.

With a hammering heart in your chest and nervously twitching fingers you sat at the foot of the bed.

The door opened and your breathing stopped. Loki ´s hair was long enough to stick to his bare chest, causing drops of water to flow down  in little rivers ; only to be stopped by the towel he had  secured around his hips.

H is abdomen was defined, with a bit of dark fluff sneaking above the edge of the thick  and fluffy  fabric. 

_Shit._

Surprised by you being there, your boss stopped dead in his tracks, “I am sorry. I did not want to disturb you while you change. I will leave-”. He mumbled and wanted to turn around when you raised your hand to stop him.

“You did not. I waited for you.”,  you stated, your nerves audible in your voice, “ i hope I did not chose the wrong pair.  Couldn´t really ask anyone about their opinion.”

“You did not. Let me assure you.”, his Adams-apple bopped and it almost seemed like he had to force his eyes to not wander along your exposed body, “May I ask-”

  
“ Why I am dressed like this? I want to full-fill my part of the contract to the  whole extend.  That sounded far to bureaucratic.”,  you stated, “Please?”

“ Do not understand me wrong, but where does the sudden change of mind come from?”

“It was no sudden change, at least not for me.”, you admitted after letting out a small sigh.

“Then why now? What caused you to act on that change today.  What happened?”, at once  worry and demand waved in his voice. 

And at once, you sighted again; wanting to forget and not to remember.

“My- something .. please, I – can... may I tell you tomorrow? The important thing is, that, whatever was holding me back, is out of the picture and I am doing what I wanted for a few weeks now?”, he kept staring and being silent, “I just wanted to feel wanted. This – this was stupid. I- I will go and find the guest room. There are leftovers in the fridge.”

Without grabbing  your disregarded dress you  turned to the door, but were stopped by a gentle hand around your wrist.

“Please wait. I did not mean to make you run like this. I told you, it  is my need and urge to take care of others, to make sure they are  alright; that you are alright. If you don´t want to speak about it now, I will not force you to. Please, stay and we can talk about what you have planned.”

“ I read a bit about what you told me back then… like googling Dominant/ Submissive Relationships and things that have something to do with that.”,  you began and Loki gave a short nod, “I started at the beginning of this arrangement, so I knew what I had signed up to. There was … a LOT to take in and I am sure I did not even scratch the surface.  Some were … how do I say this… something I very quickly did stop looking into. “

“Understandable.”, he hummed, motioning to the bed asking if it was okay for you to move this conversation to something more comfortable.

Y ou accepted gifting him a sincere, yet shy smile.

“There are a lot of areas that falls under that relationship, that is not mine as well.  And we will have to talk about that and the hard and soft borders.  T hat can wait until tomorrow or later, they can always be added and changed.”

“ And there are also things I do not understand, but I guess that is normal.”,  you continued, “ But I am willing to try and open up to more.  And I have to admit, I never really planned  further than this.  I thought it would work on its own. ”

“ I see…  Then allow me to start introducing you into the Dominant/ Submissive lifestyle.”,  Loki hummed, his voice deep  and calming, “First and most important rule: if I do anything you do not like or want  tell me and I will stop.  This is about you.”

“ Understood.  Wha- what about protection?”, you mumbled.

“We don´t need it today. Because we will not have sex. This evening is about you. I will make you feel good.”,  he hummed, but had a finality in his voice.

“Oh, okay.”, you blinked surprised, that was not an answer you had  believed to hear;  though were glad to do so.

“But first, allow me to get dressed in something other then this towel. It might just get in the way.”

Y ou nodded. Loki stood up, walked to the little closet and took a pair of boxer- briefs out; only to drop the towel the very next second (exposing his ass to you) and step into the briefs. For a very short moment you were able to catch a glimpse of his most private are. He seemed to be well build and  proportioned.

Next, he dimmed the lights and slowly returned to the bed to join you.  His eyes roamed over your body, from your eyes, down your abdomen, legs and back up; they lingered on the lingerie set you had chosen to wear and an approving hum left his throat. 

A  blush crept up your face. 

“ I admit I tried to imagine what you would look like, but seeing you like this; not once did it gave you credit.”,  Loki reached for your face, brushing a gentle thumb over your cheek, the rest of his hand laying against your neck.

“ Usually we would use a safeword, today ´stop´ will be the word.  Tell me that you understood.”

“Yes, I understand.”  
  


“Good. Is there anything you don´t want me to do, or something you want me to do specifically? “,  he inquired.

“ I don´t know. I will let you now when I find out?”, you confessed.

Right away Loki started to kiss down your neck, his hand moving down  your  skin  to gently massage your side and caressing your covered breast.

“ mhm”, you almost moaned and you could feel him smile against your skin. 

Just when it was about to turn into a delightful torture, he switched his onslaught. The knot in your belly became even stronger, and you felt your inner walls clench against nothing, lifting your hips in the process.

“Ohhh. Mhmm. Loki.”, you moaned.  Your hands twitching at your sides not knowing where to go.

“You can touch me if you want. Or need to.” Loki murmured, placing a kiss right between your breasts.  Immediately your hands reached for him  and clutched at his shoulders.

Now massaging your boobs, Loki continued his way to his goal, leaving goosebumps in his path.

Kissing and gently biting, he stopped right over your panties, waiting for your reaction. Following your little nod, his fingers tickled down your ribs, to pull them down your legs.

“Beautiful.”, he breathed, “May I taste you?”

Another quick nod.

The pleasure that followed was incredible. So incredible that you came a few times before he stopped and you were left a sweaty, endorphin drenched and tired mess. Your legs had turned to jelly and your body exhausted.

So exhausted, you barely noticed Loki cleaning your body with a luke-warm wet towel and dressing you in a big shirt to sleep in.

“Please stay.”, was the last thing you sleep drunkenly mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.


	15. A new familymember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of Dom/Sub dynamics, mention, and description of a car accident/ injuries resulted by car accident.

When you awoke the next morning, you were alone in a comfortable bed. No Loki was insight and a feeling of sadness entered your heart. 

But not for long, just a minute after you had awoken, the door to the bedroom opened and the man in question entered.

“Good morning, (y/n), did you sleep well?”, he asked with a smile, handing you one of the cups he was carrying. You accepted and a smile graced your lips when the scent of hot cocoa filled your nostrils. 

“mhmmmm.”, you hummed and almost snorted into your hot chocolate when your stomach rumbled from smelling the offered energy.

“It is a good thing then, that I asked Barnes and Wilson to get something for breakfast, right? Why don´t you get dressed in something comfortable and I will get the table ready.”, the CEO smiled and you accepted.

Opting for a quick shower and choosing some loose trousers and an over-sized shirt to wear, you finally entered the kitchen. 

The table was filled with all different kinds of breakfast-food; from fruits and vegetables to bread and every version of egg (like scrambled) you knew. 

“Take a seat. After breakfast, we have to talk about the future. Yesterday evening was an exception to the usual dynamic and rules.”

“I understand. And, thank you for last night.”, a slight blush crept up your face.

“My pleasure.”, he smiled, “Though there is no need to thank me for something I have enjoyed as well.”

Loki took his seat opposite to you and together you relished in the energizing and tasteful breakfast.

* * *

“Now,”, Loki stated, ”We have to talk. As I said, I will not force you to tell me what happened yesterday for you to act as you did. But should you ever want to tell me, I will listen and not judge you. Well, for your understanding, there are rules you and I have to follow for this to work. Almost one of the most important things is safe-words; you will choose a word, any word- though maybe not the one for the security-, and you use it when you want to stop with whatever we are doing or if you are not feeling well. I will never hold it against you, should you use it. But we will have to talk about what caused you to use the word.”

“Understood. I will think about one, can you help me with finding one that is not too – how do I say it- not fitting, like can be misleading while-”

“I understand what you mean, if you feel safer, we can use the traffic-light-rule. You will use green, yellow, and red. Green: everything is fine, please continue. Yellow: I am not sure, please slow down. Red: stop, I don´t like this.”

“That sounds good.”

“Alright. Then I am sure I already told you about hard and soft borders. You HAVE to tell me your no-goes; before I don´t know them there will be nothing happen between the two of us in the future. Then I need you to tell me your maybes; things you are not sure about or you want to try. You are the only person that can change the things in each category.”

“I won´t do anything regarding excrement, blood, or with other people. And as long as you use a condom I am trusting you, your judgment and experience.”, you stated with a nod.

“Understood. And I feel honored by your trust.”, the CEO hummed.

“What do you have planned for today?”, he asked and you shrugged.

“I don´t know. I wanted to bake with Ma in preparation for Christmas, but … Well...”, you answered with sadness in your voice.

“You can return to NY if you want. I have some business to attend to around here and would follow on Christmas eve.”, your boss offered, but you declined.

“No. I will stay here and return with you. “

“So, why don´t you go and visit the shelter and see if you can find a pet. Barnes told me you owned one back at your Mother´s.”, he smiled, “I thought about getting one for a bit now. But with how often I am traveling and at the office, I don´t believe I had the time.”

“Really? I can choose whatever I want?”, you asked to be sure.

“Whatever you like. Maybe not a tiger or so, but I don´t think they have these in the local shelter.”, he joked and you smiled.

“Yeah, I don´t think so either.”

“Take my brother with you. He is a huge softy about pets. Maybe you can convince him to get one for himself. His flat needs a bit more life as well.” 

“Will do Loki. Thank you.”

Loki was glad he had been able to get the sadness out of your eyes for now, but he still needed to ask Barnes what he knew and believed happened with you. That why he sends his brother with you. That, and he really believed what he had told you.

* * *

One hour later the two of you stepped into the reception area of the Charming Shelter.

“Hello, how can I help you?”, a young woman greeted.

“Hello. I am looking for a pet. Preferably a Dog. Something big if you have. Those fancy handbag- breeds are nothing for me.”, you answered with a smile.

“Do you have any experience with large breeds?”, she asked you to make sure you would not be overwhelmed by one.

“Yes, I had two Pitbulls in the past. I trained them myself. One was a rescue.”

“Well, then you know what you get into with the big ones. Please follow me. You can call me Linda by the way.”

“(y/n), nice to meet you, Linda.”

The halls were echoing from the barking of dozens of dogs of all kinds of breeds and you took the time to look into every cage and at every dog. 

“These are Skalli and Hati. They were taken from an owner that was found out to be the leader of a dog-fighting-ring. Luckily these two were saved before he had been able to start. One of our volunteers named them after two mythical hounds.”, Linda introduced two dogs. 

One was an all-black Rottweiler, with white socks; the other a pure white Pit with black socks. They were the complete opposite regarding the coloration. 

They seemed to be shy, but curious at the same time.

“We want them to give them away to either the same household/family or befriended ones, for they only know each other to be with and don´t want to separate them.”

“Who is who?”, you asked, offering your hand for the two of them to sniff.

“Skalli is the dark one and Hati the white one.”, she explained.

“How are the two of them with men?”

“We know of no incidences, they have never died nor attacked anyone as we know.”

“What do you think Thor?”

“They are cute, but I think my brother will be a bit overwhelmed with two dogs at once. Better start small.”

“You are right. But what about you? I heard you were thinking about a pet as well.”, you smirked.

“Huh?”, he frowned.

“You could take one of these two and I will take the other. Like this, they will be living in the same building and can see each other a lot.”

“And when I go to work?”

“Take it with you. A Rottweiler or Pit is the right dog to accompany a head of security, don´t you think? You could train it for detection or protection.”, you shrugged with a knowing smile.

“Mhm.”

“At least try to pet one. They are really cute.”, you pleaded, with him you yourself scratching the two of them through the door.

And your plan worked, the second the giant began petting Skalli (who turned on his back asking for his belly to be scratched) a smile spread over his face and joy entered his eyes.

_ Got you. _

“And?”, Linda asked with the same knowing look in her eyes.

“You got me (y/n). Looks like my brother finally gets his will. I will take this little rascal home with me.”

“Then I will take Hati.”, you grinned, ”Can we take them with us today? Or do we need to return tomorrow?”

“You have to do fill out a form with personal information and pay an adoption fee. As well as a fee for medical care these two had to receive. Then you can take them with you.”, Linda explained.

“We can do that. How much?”, you hummed, petting your new dog's belly.

“One thousand per dog.”, Linda gulped, “I know that is more than you have to pay elsewhere. But we are a No-kill-shelter and had to increase the fees due to the many animals we currently have and can´t get adopted.”

A plea sang in her voice. A plea to not turn away because of that sum.

“Alright. Do you want it in cash, check, or per bank transfer?”, Thor answered this time.

“Whatever is best for you.”, the shelter employee stated a bit shocked and relieved.

“I am going to call Heimdall Thor.”, you said, already dialing the number.

“ _ Hello, Ms (y/n).” _

“Hello Heimdall, I need you to transfer money to the Charming Animal Shelter for me.”

“ _ Of course. How much do you need me to transfer for the dog? And does Mr Thor pay for himself or will he declare it as work-expenses?”, _ the secretary stated and you shook your head. 

_ I give up on trying to find out how he does that. _

“I will ask him. Thor, Heimdal wants to know if you want to pay yourself or have the company pay for him as work-expenses.”

“I will pay for him.”, he answered.

“ _ I heard what he said. How much do you want me to transfer Ms (y/n).” _

“Three thousand. One for the dog and two as a donation. Can you start a five hundred dollar repeating donation for this shelter each month for me?”, you asked. No-kill-shelters had become rare, and this seemed genuinely interested in the well-being of the animals.

“ _ Money is transferred. And I was free to add some more to the donation from our firm's donation- account.”,  _ the male secretary added.

“How much?”, you wondered really interested.

“ _ Enough for them to operate for a few months. If you now excuse me. I am receiving an important call on the other line.” _

“Of course. Have a nice day Heimdal.”, and with that, you ended the call, “Money should be there tomorrow at the latest. Now, do we have to get them special food because of allergies or so? What did you feet them.”

“E-ehm, they don´t have any allergies. And thank you so much, we really appreciate any money we can get.”, tears threatened to fall down the woman´s face.

“It´s my pleasure. There are far too few no-kill-shelters. And you seem genuinely interested in these animals. Now let's do all the other stuff we have to do. We need to get stuff for them too.”

“Of course. Please follow me into the office, I will get Hati and Skalli ready while you fill out the forms.”

“Please lead the way.”

* * *

One and a half hours later, Thor, Skalli, Hati and you entered Charming´s only pet store and left it another two hours with everything the two dogs would need for the next days. 

Both of you were around five hundred dollars lighter and Skalli and Hati wearing matching harnesses and collars and smiles on their face.

“What do you think. We can visit the park before returning to the house. I think it will do them good.”, you hummed and so the four of you did.

It was a small but beautiful park and you had enjoyed the two previous visits with your Mother.

Hati and Skalli were behaving well and listened to the commands of sit, down, and no without a problem. 

You were so engrossed with your new dog, that you did not notice your brother with two other bikers standing a few hundred meters away, watching you interested with a slightly solemn look in his eye. Well, it might be in both of his eyes, but the second one was swollen almost shut by a bruise one of his own brothers had given him. 

“Yes brother?”, Thor answered his phone, catching your attention, “yes we were.- Yes I have found one as well.- We are at the park with them.- Yes.- Yes- Alright. See you in a bit.”

“Do we have to return?”, you asked having listened to his side of the conversation.

“No. My brother and the other two are coming over here to meet them and as I know my brother to get some ice-cream at the parlor over there. That man is a sucker for good ice-cream.”, the big man answered, kneeling to be closer to his new companion, “Yes he is, Skalli. You are so well-behaving. Such a good boy.”

Laughing you followed his lead and were bathed in puppy-kisses by Hati, “Aweee, thank you Hati. Thank you so much.”

Loki, Bucky, and Sam joined you ten minutes later, the first one placing a soft kiss on the edge of your mouth. 

Hati sitting next to you watching the new man with interest.

“And you must be our new room-mate. I think we will get along well, what do you think?”, Loki asked the puppy, offering his hand for him to scent. Seconds later it was licked with vigor and Hati´s tail was wagging like crazy.

“He likes you. His name is Hati. He and Skalli are rescues and were only given away to the same or befriended households.”, you explained.

“Hello Hati. I am Loki.”

* wuff* * whimper* * bark*

Hati waited for you to allow him to greet the man properly, and Skalli wanted to join as well.

Loki and the other two were playing with the dogs a few meters away from you to introduce themselves when a movement in the corner of your eye caught your attention. A car was barreling towards you. A car that somehow made no noise and was driving so fast you were barely able to jump out of the way or shout.

Three seconds after you noticed the car, you were hit by the side of the fender sending you flying through the air and hitting the ground hard.

Pain burnt up your thigh and hip as well as pulsing in your head. Nausea hit you not long after and there was only one thing you new: at least you were alive, but how long would it stay that way.

Through the headache and your own noises of pain, you heard voices calling out for you. 

“(y/n)! (y/n)! Do you hear me? Tell me where the most pain is.”, you only knew it was one of the men you had been with, but not who.

“Thor is calling an ambulance and taking care of the dogs. So hold tight okay? Everything will be alright.”, you believed it was Bucky.

“It hurts. My head-”, you groaned only to dry heave of pain.

“Everything will be fine, okay? Can you open the eyes for me? Please (y/n), let me see your beautiful eyes.”, now you new it was Loki.

“Loki?”, you groaned.

“I am here.”

“I am getting tired, I don´t want to sleep-”, you mumbled, feeling how your body started to shut down.

“Look at me. (y/n), hear me? Look at me, or at least talk with me. The ambulance just arrived. You will be fine. I will not allow anything to happen to you. Remember?”

“Come with me … Hospital?”, you coughed, not wanting to be alone.

“If the medics allow it. But I will be at the hospital waiting for you and not leaving it without you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” 

There was movement around you, people you did not know joined Loki and you, two of them starting to touch your body.

“Miss? This is Rodger. I am a paramedic and here to help you, okay? Jason and Sasha will be checking you for your injuries and preparing to get you to St. Thomas while I am going to ask you a few questions.”

“Yeah.”, you hummed in understanding.

“The pain you are feeling, how bad is it when 10 is the worst pain you ever felt and 1 is nothing.”

“Eight.”, you groaned.

“Alright. I will give you something for it as soon as I am finished with my questions. Where does it hurt?”

“Knees, Thighs, Hip. Head. I am nauseous.”, you groaned between breaths.

“Any known allergies against medications? Or any known in your family?”

“No.”

“Alright. I will give you something against the pain now. It will probably make you tired. It is alright. Jason will place the EKG on you for us to monitor your heart-rate so we will know how you are doing. So, do not worry if you do become very tired. The boys and I will take care of you and get you to the hospital.”

“Thank you.”, you breathed.

“No worries. I will give you something against the pain now.”, not long after he said that, the pain started to subdue and your eyelids slipped close.

Soon you had slipped into a dreamless slumber. 


	16. Revelations

Heavy fog was all around.

It weighted on your head, chest, and extremities not allowing you to move even a hair.

_ Am I dead? What happened? -Oh yeah, a car... _

Then darkness took over your mind again and when you came to the next time, voices were there as well. 

“She has a bad concussion, heavy bruising and her left shoulder was dislocated. But otherwise, she was very lucky. This accident could have ended in her death.”, an unknown male´s voice stated.

“

“When do you think she will be waking up again?”, this voice sounded like Bucky.

“Soon. Her body is exhausted from the accident. But she should be awake any day now.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“Mr Laufeyson. Mr Barnes.”, the first male said, and soon after a door closed.

“Any news from the Sheriff?”, Loki wanted to know and Bucky answered.

“No. Just what Sam found out himself when he dragged that drunk bastard from behind the wheel.”

_ A drunk? But why was that car so silent. _

“Stupid electric car. If it wasn´t for that silent engine, we would have heard him coming a long time ago.”, your friend cursed.

_ Electric, which explains the missing noise. I wonder how the others are doing. And Hati. _

Not long after, exhaustion took over and you fell asleep again. 

.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

“Please, I just want five minutes. Not more not less.”, it was your brother.

“Why should I allow you into this room?”, Loki asked with his manager- voice.

“I am her brother.”

_ Ha. Sure. _

“Really? Trusting my information, you disowned her just a few days ago. So why the sudden change?”, the CEO hummed.

“Why do you care?”, your brother growled and you could imagine the burning look in his eyes. 

“Why shouldn´t I? (Y/N) is very dear to me.”

“Sure, I bet she is just another pussy for ya. Another naive girl from a small town to pull under the spell of luxurious life and make them do whatever you want. It was you who gave her the money for Ma´s house, am I right? What did you make her do in return? Huh? Have her take it in the ass? Have her blow you under the table while you have a video call? Tell me. What was your prize? What did my sister have to give you?”, at first he had this mocking laugh in his voice, but it got colder with every spoken word.

“Speaking out of your own experience? It is known that you bikers don´t really care about your female companions, you take what you want from them and share them as others do with Pizza.”, now it was Loki who sounded mocking, “They are someone's daughters and sisters after all.”

The tension that followed was cut-able and a feeling weaseled down your spine. A feeling that only showed itself whenever you were about to witness your brother´s anger and so you prayed that Bucky, Sam, or Thor were near to protect your boss. Or else you had to fear for his well being.

“But as you seem to be one to demand answers in using other ways if they are not given as requested, I will answer you. Nothing. There was no prize for her to pay. I gave her the money out of a free will and without any ulterior motive, as a gift. And before you ask, I never demanded anything from her she was not willing to give. And until recently, that had only been her companionship and care, nothing sexual.”

“If you say so.”, Happy growled lowly.

“She cooks and bakes for me when she feels the need to. She looks after the apartment when she has time. Joins me to dinner, or lunch and business functions. Otherwise, she can do and go whatever or where ever she wants to. I admit, at first, when we first met, I did not treat her in a way I should have. But I explained myself, apologized and we came to an understanding.”

“Yer are her fucking Sugardaddy.”, your brother sneered, “You made a whore out of my sister. A freaking croweater.”

“You see, there is a difference between your sister and one of your Croweaters. First of all, the only person your sister would sleep with is me if she chooses to. With the emphasis being on: if SHE chooses to. Even so, I am her Sugardaddy or Dominant, she holds the real power in this dynamic, this relationship. She decides what she want ´s to let me have. Just as she did when she came and soughed comfort with me after you broke her heart.”

“You fucked her when she was vulnerable? Took advantage of her, when she was not in her right mind? Is that what you want to tell me?”, now he was nearly shouting in his burning anger and you believed to hear the sound of a gunshot soon.

_ What NO! Happy… _

“No. What I said, was that she came to me to seek comfort. She made Steak and when I came out of the shower, she was waiting for me only dressed in some lingerie. She offered herself to me. I believe she decided that if everybody thinks her a whore, why not do as they think and fuck? I did not, believe me, before you get a stroke out of anger. She was the only one who came to a release that night. And the only thing entering her that night was my tongue and finger. I kept my dick in my pants. Unlike other people, I can control my needs and put those of my partner above my own. I only take what is offered and not demand to get something offered so I can take what I want.-”

_ Wow. That was far too much information for my brother. What is going on?  _

“-Now that this is out of the way. Tell me, why should I allow you to be in the same room as (y/n), alone?”

“She is my sister, and she is very dear to me. Just as she is to you.”, your brother suddenly admitted and your mouth would have fallen open, if you were awake, “That´s why I did what I did.”

“I am sorry, but I can not really follow you I think. Please, explain how you broke your sister´s heart because you love her as you claim.”

“Huh,”, he snorted and sighed, “I always did. I loved her from the moment she was born. Her father was a dickhead who treated our mother like shit. He beat her regularly, just as he did with me. The only one who was spared was (y/n). Did I loath her for that when I was a child? Maybe, but Ma explained that he only spared her because he could not excuse bruises or injuries on her body as easily as with us. Ma would be clumsy and I a rowdy child. But what could a few month old baby be? -”

_ I never heard this version before. I never heard anything of this before. _

“ - The bastard was killed when I was in my teens. (y/n) was still too young to remember. And I had already my problems with the cops and other people like me. I knew she would be in danger if anyone learned about her. So I did the only thing I could: make everyone, including her, believe I hated her like nothing else. Like that she would have no importance to those that meant me harm.”

“You did it to protect her.”, Loki hummed.

“Yes.”

“You hurt her. Made her believe she is unwanted and maybe even hated by you to protect her?”, the CEO asked again to make sure.

“I wanted to rather see her hating me than being dead.”, your brother admitted and tears gathered behind your heavy eyelids.

“Then why disowning her? You already had what you wanted. Why broke the last bit of her?”

“She is as stubborn as the rest of us Lowmanns, even though she changed her name as soon as she could. She left to study in NY. Had to stop because it became too expensive for her to pay. I told Ma, she should give her some money from me and say it was from her. (y/n) never asked for money. She moved out into a different apartment, started to work full time at a diner, and worked her ass off from then on. Not once asking for money, but rather sending any spare penny she got to help Ma. She lived but she never lived. If you know what I mean. She always cared more about others than about herself and not once did she have someone who cared about her. That stupid boyfriend of hers, who should have treated her just the way she was treating him, was of no use either. And I am still tempted to get my ass over there and spend him a visit.”, the last part was a deep promising growl.

“Mhm. I know what you mean.”, Loki hummed in approval.

“I wanted her to leave and forget us. To finally think about herself first and not about us. Not about a way to get Ma enough money for her medication before having even paid for her food. Not about a way to help Ma with her groceries before being able to afford new clothing. Not about a damn bank account, she started to gather good damn money in case someone has to bail me out should something happen to Ma while I am in Jail because no one paid one.”, Happy was nearly shouting now.

_ Does he know about all of this? Well, Aunti must have spilled the beans on some of this, but … no one knew about the account. How? _

“I just wanted her to be free from us. Free to live her life without anyone holding her back. And what did it bring? Nothing. She was hit by a god damned drunk driver in the one city I should be able to protect her. And yet, she was hit merely a hundred meters away from me. And I was able to do nothing.”

_ Wait.. he was there? _

Another heavy silence hung in the air.

“I never saw her as happy as she was after she came back from your business-dinner, or in that park just before the car hit her.”, Happy breathed, “Don´t make the same mistake I did and break her heart-”

“Because?”, Loki asked interested, musing what the biker had in mind otherwise.

“Because then I and everyone I know will make sure you will regret it. And if it is the last thing I will do. Not the most expensive security detail will be able to protect you. I will find you, and I will make you suffer.”, your brother stated his voice cold as ice.

“A strange promise to make at the bed of an ill person.”, Loki mused.

“Ain´t a promise. I swear this by my mother´s life and my Harley.”

“I will remember this. But be assured: I have no intention to ever hurt your sister. She is the purest and most caring person I have ever met in my life. If she allows it, I will lay the earth to her feet and give her everything she wants, needs, and more.”

“Good. And you do well to remember that Laufeyson. I will trust you with her now that I know I was right about you. I will leave then. Have a nice day.”, you heard your brother move. You did not want him to leave.

“You can stay here if you want. I will let my men know that you are no danger to (y/n) and that I allowed you in here. I have to speak to the doctor and then make a few calls.”, Loki said.

“I will let her know if she wakes up. If she lets me speak that is.”

“Thank you Mr Lowmann.”

“Call me Happy. Only Cops, Judges, and agents call me Mr Lowmann.”

“Happy.”, Loki nodded and soon later, you heard the door to your room close.

Heavy leather boots closed in on your bed and not a second after the screeching of cold metal on the tile floor reached your ears.

“I am sorry for what you went through all these years. I know I will never be able to make it right to you, and I totally understand that. Ma already had my hide after what I said a few days ago. And Tig gave me a black eye when he figured out why you ran crying. It´s ironic, isn't it? I do all of this to protect you and yet, here we are. You are in a damn hospital after nearly dying through a drunk driver who drove a car I fucking repaired a week ago. Karma is a bitch, huh? I wonder if fate wanted to hit me and not you.”, you felt your brother reaching for your hand, gently brushing his thumb over the back of it for a few minutes before his phone rang and he sighed.

“Yeah?”, he asked, “With my sister at the hospital. Na she seems to have only minor injuries. Yeah, best luck someone can have. What do you want?… alright. I will be there in twenty... I am sorry, sister. I gotta go. If I don´t see you before you leave for NY, be well. I love you, little Sis.”

And then he did something he never did and you wished he would do when you were younger; placing a kiss on the top of your head and ruffling your hair.

It was soon after your brother left that you once again fell asleep.


	17. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but Work was hell and still is....  
> Wordcount: around 2000

It was christmas eve that you finally were allowed to leave the hospital under the condition to be closely monitored by your friends.

“Now that you are free again, what do you want to do.”, Sam teased.

“Burger. I need some meat!”, you groaned, even with Loki´s ´Luxurious´-hospital charge, the food had been mediocre.

“If that is what you want.”, Loki hummed, trying to hold Hati back from attacking you with kisses, “The ones of the local diner are alright, I heard.”

“Yes, they really are.”

“Good, then we will go and have lunch there.”, the CEO decided.

“And then I want to go and see Ma.”, you stated with a nod.

“Of course. But I can send Thor to retrieve her and joins us for lunch.”

“Na. I will go and see her. There are things I have to discuss -things that should not be spoken of publicly.”

“Again, if that is what you wish.”, Loki breathed into your ear, “But I will join you. No arguments.”

A shiver went down your spine and you nodded, “okay.”

  
“Boss!”, Sam called out from ahead, “I just called the diner and reserved a table fro everyone. We have three hours before they close for Christmas.”

“Thak you Wilson. You lot heard him, hurry up your lazy asses.”, the last part was more of a laughter and everyone piled into the cars.

The diner was already filled with families and small groups of friends, when the five of you and two dogs entered.

“You must be Mr Wilson. Please follow me. There is a small table I was able to reserve for you. As you can imagine we have a lot to do today. So please except my apology for any trouble.”

“It´s alright.”, you smiled, “We came on a rather short notice. Please don´t stress yourself.”

“Thank you Miss. Please, take a seat and have a look on our menue. I will be back in a bit to take your order.”

“Thank you, Anne.”, Bucky winked, sending her away with a shy smile.

“I will take the Double Cheese with Onions, jalapenos, extra bacon, fries and Soda.”, you declared after a quick glance at the menu.

“For me it will be the ´Meatlover´s` with Fries and Soda.”, Thor exclaimed with his stomach agreeing.

“Same for me, only with potato wedges instead of fries.”, Bucky hummed.

“I am gonna eat the wings with fries.”, that was Sam.

“I think I will take the Mac´n´Cheese.”, the dark haired CEO hummed, “And some baked-apple-pie ad dessert.”

It took Anne fifteen minutes to return to your table and another five to take the order, because Hati and Skali kept begging for attention by the waitress.

“I will be back as soon as possible with your orders. Just give me a few minutes to get you your drinks.”

“Thank you Anne.”, you grinned.

* * *

The food was delicious and after around one hour your little group was finished.

“Here is the check, Sir.”, Anne said, “Do you want to play cash or using card?”

“Cash, if that is alright with you.”

“It is fine by me.”

“Good. This is for the food.”, Loki said, handing over some money, “And this is for your excellent service, and this for the people in the kitchen.”, another two 100 Bills landed in the girls hand, who in return was lost for words.

“Uh-uhuh. Th-Th- Thank you, Sir. But this is far too much. I – I can´t take this.”, she spluttered and you piped in.

“Yes, you can. And believe me: If you don´t take this money now, he will find a way for you to get this somehow. He doesn´t take ´no´ for an answer.”

“Uhm. This… Thank you so much, Sir. God bless you!”, she almost squealed.

“It´s fine. Have a Merry Christmas!”

She thanked him once more when she closed the door of the diner behind them.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Bucky asked one last time before turning into the parking lot of Teller-Morrows.

“Yes.”, you spoke with determination in your voice.

“Well then. We will stay at the cars, you know what to do if you need our help.”

“Rosebutt”., you nodded.

“Rosebutt.”, the security nodded back in union.

“Looks like we were already found out.”, Thor stated, nodding to the entrance of the clubhouse where multiple bikers had already gathered, including your brother and his brothers Tig and Kozik.

Stepping out of the cars, you noticed the way the biker´s tensed statures changed once they realized it was you, to a more relaxed. And most of them even left to go inside.

Anger rose in your heart with every step to took towards your brother, and being usually calm and not known for using physical force, a round of surprise noised were heard all around. You had punched your brother in the face, hurting yourself in the process, but also (hopefully) hurting him while bringing your point across.

“Fuck you Happy Lowman!”, you growled, shaking out your hand, “Fuck you and your stupid way of thinking! Damn that hurt. I hope I broke your nose.”

You did not. You were not even sure that this punch had hurt him at all, but at least he was looking down ashamed.

“You heard that? Or did your _Boss_ tell you?”, he grumbled.

“I heard you. For real? I can understand why you did what you did. At least when I was younger. But I am sure, you could have explained everything once I was, what, maybe 18 or just before I left to study? Did you think me this stupid?”

“You ain´t stupid and don´t ever believe someone who claims you are!”, he growled with so much love in your voice you nearly laughed. 

“I know I am not! But seriously? Do you know what I had to go through because I believed I was alone and did not want to pull Ma into my trouble? When I thought I had nowhere to go? When I had to live on the streets!  When I was fucking harassed my a swine of a man. When I was sure I would end up in jail? And don´t even think about going into full big-brother mode or something! You lost that right up until the point of a few days ago! But you may have it now, if you stop being an asshole from now on and more of a brother. I do not forgive you right now, but maybe I will in the future. For now I am happy to maybe start anew?”

“ I would like that.”, he nodded, “And I really am sorry. For everything.”

“Good. You do deserve a broken nose though!”, you grumbled, “Where is Ma?”

“In the clubhouse. Hasn´t spoken to me really since I send you away. Deserved that.”

“Yes you did. And before this goes further: how the heck do you know about the account? No one knows about that!”

“I have my informants. Though they never told me about what you had just told me.”, he rumbled, “If anything like that happens again, call me. And I mean it- I will ride my harley to that damn city if I must.”

“Mhm… And you-”, you pointed at your mother who had just joined the two of you,”- don´t you ever be angry or disappointed because I don´t tell you thinks. And do never argue with me if I want to buy you things or help with stuff. If I didn´t know that bafoon of a brother as well as I do, I would be more than disappointed with you not telling me all of this shit. But alas, as we all are as stubborn as they come, there is no need to argue. It was what it was and what done is is done. No need to fret over thinks that can´t be changed anymore.”

Your mother smiled, “God help me with such stubborn children.”

“And us with such a stubborn mother.”, the two of you hummed in union.

“I am sorry to interrupt this moment.”, Loki´s voice suddenly piped up, “May I suggest having some pie or other baked goods together? To celebrate this?”

“And I have just the right cake for this in the fridge. If you have a place. We have a deal, Mr Laufeyson.”, your mother exclaimed and you knew there would be no other choice now, not that you would have wanted.

“As a matter of fact, I have. I am sure your brother is aware of the address. “

“Yeah.”, the brother in question grumbled.

“Good. You go ahead. I will get myself and the cake ready and Happy will drive us there. Say 4pm?”

“My pleasure.”, Loki nodded and offered you his arm, that you happily took.

“We will take care of everything else.”, the CEO smiled his charismatic smile.

“See you later Ma, Happy.”, with these words you allowed Loki to escort you back to the cars.

* * *

The five of you had returned to New York two days later and were now in the middle of planning how the lot of you would celebrate New Years Eve.

As you learned, there was usually a big Party at the Bifrost, because of that every one of the friends group was able to celebrate together while still being at work.

“Are there any rules on what to wear?”, you asked Loki one evening while cooking dinner, as he was sitting at the table looking at some designs for a new collection.

“Whatever you like. You could go naked for all I care, but then I would suggest having a private gathering with only the two of us.”, amusement and a bit of flirting was in his voice.

“Maybe after the official part. For now I just need to know if there will be others apart from us at the VIP or if there will be -others.”, you asked again, turning towards the CEO over your shoulder.

“If you are hinting at someone like Quill, then don´t worry your beautiful head of. Our Area of the VIP lounge will be private and separated from the rest. There will be no unwanted attention.”

“That´s exactly what I was hinting at.”, you poked out your tongue, “But seriously, I am representing you and whatever I do will reflect on you and your business. I don´t want to do something wrong or disappoint.”

Having stated this, you turned your attention back to the food, so you did not realized the man hat gotten up from his seat and stepped beside you.

His hands reassuringly caressing your shoulders and arms, he spoke with the warm tone you loved so much.

“No matter what you do, you can not do anything that would reflect badly on me. That is not who you are and even so, I don´t care what others think of you.”

“Maybe.”, you hummed.

“What else is troubling your mind. It is not only the question on what to wear.”, he stated, his arms snaking around your middle.

A deep sight left your chest and you allowed yourself to lean into his embrace.

“I haven´t repaid you for the other night.”, you mumbled, the slight feeling of guilt had been plaguing your mind for the last couple of days. Just as Loki himself you liked to take care of those that are important to you, and so having been brought to a release without your partner finding one had you feeling that way.

“That night was about you and what you need. Not what I need. And trust me, I have just as much enjoyed that night as you did. Just because I did not came to a release, does not mean I got nothing out of it. I got you and that is far more important than any release you could have given me. You gave me your trust.”, he hummed, his nose buried into your hair.

_But still…_

“Now, may I ask what is for dinner?”

“Chilli.”


	18. New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount : around 4100  
> warnings:smut, sex, dom sub

NYE (New Year´s Eve) was fast approaching and you still did not know what to wear and how to give Loki back. Even though he still did not want anything in return for that night.

“What do I do Hati?”, you asked the dog who laid tail-wagging at your feet, “And what will I wear? It will be warm inside the club and, but outside it will be freezing. And then there will be others around. You know, and then I will need some new underwear… and jewelry. Maybe Rose can help, she is the one with the style ideas after all.”

Following that idea, you grabbed your phone and speed-dialed your best friend; who was more than eager to help.

“Alright. So you finally decided to seduce your boss. Took you long enough. Let´s see. He does own his own clothing company, so the stakes are high. I would suggest you chose something classy with small teasing details. Like a dress with some jewelry that will pull his eyes to your assets, or a cut that gives an idea to what you are wearing beneath without showing off anything at all.”, you heard her pacing around her room through the phone, “Oh, I just saw one that would be perfect for this. And it is one of Asgard´s Creations as well. Let me see if I can find it again and he will not be able to leave his eyes from you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”, you hummed looking through the contents of the walk in. Maybe something was still hidden from when he had brought you things at the beginning.

And there, deep within the closet, you found one of the lingerie-sets that Loki had bought you at his store.

“Rose, I am going to send you a picture of something I just found in the depth of my closet. Let me know what you think.”

“Go ahead… Holy Crab! That´s so hot! And I have just the right dress to fit with it. Wait for a sek, I will send you a pic. The only thing missing is some bling then.”, she grinned and the vibrating against your ear informed you about the received message.

Opening, your breathing stopped, the picture showed a knee-length, dark silver wrap-dress that was fastened with a bow in the back and slit, wrists reaching sleeves. It was lowish cut, just enough to expose the collarbones.

It was perfect for the plan.

“I love it!”, you breathed, “It is perfect.”

“Yes, it is! Now you just have to buy it. And seduce that man!”, Rose squealed.

“And I will go and do it right now! Thanks for your help, Rose, I owe you one!”

“No worries… see you next year. I gotta go.”, she laughed before hanging up the call.

“Pietro? Can you drive me to a few locations? I want to get a few things for the NYE´s Party.”, you spoke once the driver had picked up the phone.

“Sure can do. Though you need to let Bucky know. They are all at the club for planning. I don´t think he needs to join us, but you should tell him either way.”

“Yes, I will do that.”

“Alright. Be there in twenty. See ya.”

“Bucky? I just wanted to let you know that Pietro will drive me to a few stores. Asgard and a Jeweler to be precise.”, you exclaimed, “Do you want or need to join us?”

“No, it´s fine. (Y/N). But thank you for letting me know. Call if you need to go somewhere else.”; your friend and bodyguard answered.

“Will do. Thank you, Bucky.”

* * *

“I heard you went shopping today.”, Loki hummed during dinner. 

“I did. I bought an outfit for the Party. It is a surprise though.”, you winked and took a small sip from your drink.

“Then I won´t ask anymore.”, he smiled, “I cleared my calendar for the next two days. What do you think about me treating you to some brunch tomorrow? We can take Hati with us. And then, maybe, a walk through the park?”

“I would like that. Maybe we can watch a movie together later?”, you suggested on your own. There was something you wanted to talk with him about for a few days now.”

“Living room or my room?”, he hummed, for he had declared your room, your room alone and he would not enter it without a big reason.

“You decide...Sir.”, there, you had let it slip and his reaction was immediate.

His eyes grew huge for a few seconds before he let his cutlery rest on his plate.

“(y/n),”, he sighed, thinking you were still planning on paying him back (what you were, just not that night).

“Just a movie. I promise. And maybe a few questions.”, you assured him.

“In that case, I suggest my room.”; he nodded after a few seconds of regarding you.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good-”, he started to praise but stopped when he realized had no name for you yet.

He had to figure something out. And rather sooner than later it seemed. 

* * *

A little bit nervous, you returned to your room and grabbed a clean version of everything; Slip, shorts, and shirt. 

The nightgowns were still untouched.

Ready, you returned to the living area where your boss was already waiting. Two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“You go ahead. I am right behind you.”, he smiled and you did as he had told.

His room was just as comfortable as you remembered and you took the ordered seat on the man´s bed where Loki joined you at once.

“Do you have a movie in mind?”, Loki hummed as he handed you one of the mugs.

“No, why don´t just choose a category, and then we throw a dice and watch the movie that is on that number?”, you suggested and he nodded in approval.

“I think comedy would be perfect. Now we just need a dice.”

“There are simulation apps on the internet.”, you shrugged having already opened one of them.

“Then roll the dice.”

“Uhm. A Five. That would be ´Hot Fuzz´ then, right?”

“It seems it is. A good movie I have to admit.”

* * *

Because you knew the movie already you used the time to gather your courage to ask the questions you wanted to.

You had found it just when the Sergeant and Nick had jumped over farmer Webley´s hedge to flee from a possible exploding sea-mine. 

“I read up online.”, you started.

“Alright?”

“Shouldn´t you be more demanding? Please don´t understand me wrong, but like- I don´t know.”

“I already told you. You decide.”, he hummed.

“About sex, yes I know. But I mean the little things. Like in the beginning, when you made me change. Or declaring where we eat. Humpf, it is hard to describe what I mean.”

“Mhm.”, he hummed, “You mean, when I made you do things you did not want to. When I forced you?”

“Yes… But no. I urgh. This is hard.”

Silence followed and you watched the sergeant carrying weapon after weapon into the evidence-room and as you gathered your thoughts.

“I mean, maybe like the situation with the three outfits. You told me what to wear but gave me the choice as to what exactly. Or when you took me shopping and decided on the clothes, things I admit would have never bought for myself, but let me chose some as well. Does that make sense? I don´t, do I? Maaan, I..”

“(y/n).”, he silenced you, “Why this interest all of the sudden? Is it because of the other night?”

“Yes, and no. I mean. I really want you to get your side of the deal, but I am also curious. You see the dynamic is new to me and I wonder if I am even doing it right.”

A hint of realization crossed his face.

“I assure you, you are doing just fine. Why don´t you go and grab the rest of the wine? And change into something more fitting. Boxer-shorts and expensive wine only match after a dirty breakup.”, the man stated with a warm but final voice.

“Yes, Sir.”, you breathed after a few seconds, when you had realized what he was doing.

* * *

_ What to wear. What to wear. _

Rummaging through your sleep-wear section, your eyes fell on a baby-doll nightdress that was not see-through and made of dark blue silk. It had matching panties.

Exited and nervous at the same time, you entered the kitchen to grab the wine from the cooler and two glasses.

“You can place them on the bedside table. Then turn around so I can see your choice.”, Loki ordered once you had returned and you once again did what he had told.

Almost in slow-motion, you had turned and a deep blush sneaked up your body you noticed him sipping from a glass of wine while judging you.

“I like this choice.”

* * *

* * *

It was the evening of NYE and you got ready after a relaxing bath. At 8 pm Loki knocked on your door to ask if you were ready. And ready you were; with your chosen outfit and jewelry hidden beneath a beautiful black coat, you joined the CEO in the hallway. A small bag that contained your phone, ID, cards, and some hygienic product hung over your shoulder. 

Loki was dressed in another one of his dark green suits, this time with a white shirt beneath the vest.

“Looking beautiful, can´t wait to see what you are wearing beneath.”, he hummed eyeing you up and down.

“Thank you. I can only return that compliment. But no coat?”

“Worried about my well-being? I forgot my coat in the car earlier. Ready to leave?”

“Hati?”, you asked.

“Was collected by Peter and his friends together with Skali. They will return tomorrow.”, Loki answered.

“Good. Then I am ready to go.”, you smiled and the two of you entered the elevator.

* * *

There was a small row of people waiting to enter the Bifrost you had to pass.

“Boss, (y/n).”, Steve greeted the two of you,” Thor and Bucky are already at the lounge. It is calm at the moment.”

“Hey, Steve.”, you greeted back.

“Thank you Steve.”, Loki nodded, before escorting you to the lounge.

“Ahh, (y/n), Brother. I was wondering when you would come and join me.”, he laughed. 

“Well, the best for last, right?”, Loki jested, “May I help you with your coat?”

You nodded with a teasing smile and hummed, “please.”

_ I wonder what his reaction might be… _

Feeling his hands on your shoulders, you opened your coat and caught the reactions of Wanda, Natasha, and Thor. They all had knowing looks in their eyes and seemed to have figured out your plan.

You had combined the dress, Rose had shown you, with a thin silver choker (in a form of a snake curling around your throat) that had a few thin threats disappearing beneath your dress. There was hope, he would see the surprise that came with it. 

Loki had to take in a small breath when his eyes caught the first glimpses of it.

With a smile on your lips, you turned around to thank the man for his help (and to see his reaction) and you were not disappointed; his eyes were taking in every bit of you, with them lingering a bit longer on your choker with a slightly open mouth.

“I hope I chose well for this occasion. You did not give me any hints on what would be suspected.”, you hummed with a light flirt in your voice.

“No. I mean. This is… suiting you well… very well.”, Loki stumbled over his words and chuckles escaped your friends.

“He is right. You are looking gorgeous.”, Wanda smiled.

“Indeed. I saw this ddress just a dfew days ago and trust me. I did not think anyone would give it justice.”, Natasha stated, “But Girl do you give it justice. So what will it be? Another Valkyrie or some other drink? And what about you boss?”

Like this, the evening started.

* * *

After a few hours of drinking and partying with your friends, Loki and you were back at the apartment in the early hours of the 1st of January.

“This was a beautiful evening.”, you smiled.

“Yes, it was. I have to admit, it was the best NYE I had for a few years.”, Loki stated, once again taking your coat from you. 

The whole evening he wasn´t able to keep his eyes or fingers off you. Every once in a while his fingertips would run up and down your arms or legs and once or twice you had wished to be back here.

With liquid courage in your system, you started the second phase of your plan. Making him strip you.

“Loki, can you help me with my dress? I fear I was too eager with the knot of the bow and won´t be able to open it on my own.”, you breathed with an innocent voice.

“Of course,”, he nodded sitting on his bed to get rid of his shoes,” Come here and I help you.”

“Thank you Loki. I really appreciate the help.”, you smiled, turning your back towards him. 

With gentle fingers, he made quick work with the bow and you felt your heartbeat quicken in anticipation. 

The bow opened and you felt the fabric of the dress fall against your sides, but you kept it close with your hands.

“You know, there was something I wanted to ask you the whole evening.”, you breathed.

“You did? Now I wonder what it must be when you waited until now to ask it.”, he said, his fingers brushing against your back.

“I was wondering what you thought about the jewelry. Last time you said it was missing.”

“I did. I like the design you chose. But I am wondering what those three thin threats are holding.”

Instead of answering, you turned to face him allowing the dress to fall open and reveal everything to him.

You had dressed in a set of black lingerie that was decorated with small innocent bows and indifference to his assumption did the choker not have any pendants waiting on the ends of the small chains. Those chains curled around your breasts and side mirroring the movement of the snake around your neck, with the biggest loop resting on your ass (it had been a challenge to go to the toilet during the party and you had cursed your idiocy in that regard).

“Is it like you imagined?”, you asked, anticipation running through your veins.

“No.”, he frowned, “This is not at all what I had imagined. And even though I would never have imagined you to wear something like this, I do like it. I like it very much.”

“I am glad to hear that, Sir. May I help you with your suit?”, you hummed, allowing your hands to rest against his shoulders.

“(y/n),”, he breathed and you were about to drop your head, when a smirk graced his lips, “you may.”

“Thank you.”, you whispered and got to work at once. 

Slowly you let your fingers brush from his shoulders over his chest to the buttons of the vest. Opening them, you gracefully walked behind his back and helped him undress it.

“Place it over there on the stool.”, Loki ordered and you did so with accentuated movements.

“You can do the same with my shirt.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Repeating what you had just done with the vest, you allowed your eyes to roam over his naked chest. It looked even more defined than the day in Charming, and the bit of dark fluff that had peaked above the towel now peaked above his shorts. It looked groomed though.

“Come here.”, he motioned with his finger and you obliged with a smile.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Before we continue, what do the colors red, yellow, and green mean and when do you use them?”, he asked holding your chin up so you had to look him into the eyes.

“Red means no and stop. Yellow, I am not sure, please slow down. Green, I am alright, please continue. Or please more.”, you answered.

“And when will you use them?”, he quirked his eyebrow.

“Whenever you ask me how I am doing or when I need you to stop or slow down.”, you stated.

“Good. Now, why don´t you help me with the rest of my clothes as well? You don´t need to be shy. You are allowed to touch me however you like. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Once he had released your chin, you allowed yourself to feel the skin and muscles of his abdomen, while your fingers moved to open his belt and trousers. Nervous, you pushed his trousers down his legs, kneeling in front of him in the process. Now your head was just in front of the man´s midsection, which had evidently grown. 

Looking up, you noticed him looking down at you with interest. He wondered what you were about to do.

Gathering your courage, you closed your eyes to lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his skin. 

You felt his muscles constrict and with a smile, you placed another and another. With every kiss you advanced towards the top of his boxer-shorts, the last one was placed right at the edge of his fluff.

A hiss escaped his throat and you decided to take the next step. Curling your fingers, you moved them towards his back and slowly pulled down his shorts; your eyes locked with his.

Deliberately you let your nails brush over his skin only for them to take a hold on his balls and member.

“(y/n).”, he hissed in arousal, his hands coming to a rest on your head.

It had been a long time since someone showed a reaction like that to your advances, your ex not caring too much about foreplay, and so you relished every little second of it. 

Grinning to yourself, you placed gentle kisses on his tip before licking him from his base to the tip. Continuing the kisses and licks, you started to move your hand up and down his shaft while the other played with his balls.

He kept hissing and moaning, groaning your name; his reaction making your own arousal grow with every passing second. 

“(y/n).”, he breathed, this time sterner, “Stop.”

Fearing you did something wrong you stopped dead in your tracks and looked up with huge eyes.

“Get up.”, he ordered and you obliged.

At once his arms snaked around your back and pulled you against his body. His dick pressing against your stomach. His lips crushing onto yours. 

"All evening you are teasing me with your dress, and now you continue teasing me with your tongue and lips.”, he rumbled, one of his hands finding its way to the back of your head, “And don´t let me start on that jewelry you chose.”

Loki´s lips moved from your lips to your throat and you did not even realize that you were moving until the back of your legs hit the bed and the CEO placed you down.

His body covering yours.

“Move up.”, he hummed against your skin and you did so.

Loki moved with you while placing kisses all over your body; his fingers brushing over your skin and playing with the chains of your choker.

“You are looking so beautiful laying beneath me like that. As beautiful as a little butterfly. My little Butterfly.”

Moving his weight onto one arm, he played with your covered breasts, only to free them from the cups just seconds later. His mouth latching onto them at once.

You moaned and he began placing kisses all over your body, just as you had done previously. 

And just like you had done before, he undressed you but stopped you when you reached to open the choker.

“No. I want you to leave it on.”

“O-okay.”, you frowned wondering why.

“Is that okay with you? Tell me your color.”

“Green. I – I just … am surprised.”, you hummed.

“Good little Butterfly. Still remembering the rules. And don´t be surprised, it suits you. Now don´t move.”, and with these words, he was gone from the bed.

“Whe-”, you wanted to ask, sitting up confused.

“Did I not tell you to not move, Little Butterfly? Do I have to punish you for not listening to what I said?”, he hummed from where he stood at a commode, grabbing something from within. 

“No, I am sorry.”, you breathed, laying back down at once.

“Good. I don´t want it either, not for our first night together.”, he kissed his way back over your body.

“May I ask what you got over there?”, you asked curiously, but shyly.

As an answer, the CEO held up a condom-wrapper.

“Green.”, you almost shouted before he could even think about asking you about your colors/ consent, making him chuckle.

“So eager.”, Loki breathed carefully placing your legs around him, kissing and caressing them while doing so.

With his one hand now playing with your lower lips and clit, he opened the wrapper with his teeth and pulled the condom over his member.

“So wet for me, Little Butterfly.”, he groaned and coated his member with your juices.

Satisfied he finally pushed himself into you until he filled you. Groans and moans left your throat and your eyes closed in pleasure.

It felt too good so soon you yearned for the delicious friction that would bring you to your release. 

Remembering the CEO´s words to be allowed to touch him however you like, your legs locked around his waist and your hands buried themselves in his dark locks.

Taking that as a sign to be able to move, the man began rolling his hips and gently nibbled on your nipples. Loki´s actions made your eyes roll back and out of nowhere, your orgasm hit: Your walls clutched his member, your nails digging into his scalp and your legs gripped his hips making your whole body shiver in hot pleasure. 

Loki helped you ride out your orgasm, placing soft kisses along your throat and lips. 

“Such beautiful noises, Little Butterfly. Such beautiful view you gift me.”, he praised feeling his own orgasm approach.

“You feel even better than I had imagined.”, he hissed, his hips still rocking back and forth, “and I fear I won´t be able to last as long as I wish to.”

Not able to speak yet again, you simply met his movements and soon a growl reached your ears, “(y/n). Stop.”

A whimper left your throat. 

“I don´t want to leave you just yet little Butterfly.”, he hummed, kissing you again.

“Night´s long.”, you breathed, indicating there would be enough time for a second round or, if you were lucky, even a third or fourth.

“And I intend to relish every single bit of it.”, he smirked picking his movements up. Soon he was grunting and huffing, his rocking becoming irregular only for you to feel his member pulsing. Loki came with a deep rumble.

His muscles exhausted from his strong orgasm, the CEO let his body rest on yours, though still keeping the brunt of his weight off you.

“I will be right back.”, Loki smiled, and not a second later, you felt his now soft member slip out of you and the CEO leave the bed. Still in your post-orgasmic bliss, your eyes became heavy, and you only realized he had returned when you felt him open your legs. 

Wondering how he was able to go again so fast, you watched his movements with an evidently confused look on your face. 

“As much as I want to, I am not this fast in recovering.”, he chuckled, “I am just going to clean you up. And then I will get you something to sleep in. Or would you prefer to go to your room?”

“Mhmmm.”, you shook your head and relaxed into his soft touches and the lukewarm towel he used to clean you of the previous actions, “All done. I can offer you a shirt and shorts of mine.”

“Okay.”, you smiled. They were soft and comfortable against your skin and you thanked Loki with a hum.

“Did I tire you out this much?”, he chuckled, “Rest, this was a long and exciting first night of a year.”

With warm covers and the body of Loki surrounding you, you drifted off to a deep slumber.


End file.
